Hate That I Love You
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: They hate each other. They make a pact and promise not to fall in love. But after one reveals they broke the pact, what's gonna happen? I know, sucky summary :P NILEY ; Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**4****th**** July 2008**

What should have been a usual day for Miley Stewart, turned out to be a really… unusual day for her. It was summer and she just finished Sophomore Year at her High School. With 16 years, she knew that her skies were wide open for everything. And she was willing to do everything since she was quite an adventures teenager.

July 4th always has been a very special day for her. Her parents got married on that day which was why they celebrated it bigger than the rest might. This year would be celebrated with practically the whole town because… nobody really knew the reason. It would be a nice get-together. At least that's what everyone planned.

But for Miley Stewart, this get-together would be more than that. It would change everything and instead of her wide open blue and sunny skies would be something that turned out to be a storm. A storm that would be there for almost two years. And it all would happen because she was quite an adventures teenager.

Her mother made her wear something extremely short - for whatever reason, Miley didn't know. It was blue, red and white which only seemed to fit because of the occasion this get-together was even held. The heels were too much for Miley's liking but once again, her mother made her wear them.

What you don't know yet is that Miley's mother Tish is one famous designer. Every girl would dream of having one as your mother or maybe father. But Miley hated that she had to wear various designer clothes just so people knew they were wealthy. Don't get her wrong, she loved her mother and sometimes even the attention but something just didn't feel right when it came to the clothes.

The little party would start at around four so that Miley could do her hair. Thankfully, Tish let her do that part on her own. She didn't plan anything fancy. Just her natural curls and waves flowing down her back comfortably. And her make-up would look natural as well. She wasn't the slutty one like all her friends. She was the considerate and rather shy one.

But none the less, she loved her friends for who they were. It didn't matter that every single one of them had had sex before and would get a new boy every week. They were her friends and the people she could count on when things would turn bad. Not that anything ever turned bad for Miley though. Her life had been perfect so far.

But things change and people do too. Miley knew that but she also knew that over the years, every friend of hers had changed and they remained her friend so she knew they were true friends. Her father had moved out which was the only bad thing that had happened in her sixteen year old life. And soon, another would be added.

You see, Miley was a rather popular girl. In her school, she was in the 'leading group'. Everyone wanted to be like her. She couldn't understand why though. Her life was just as normal as theirs. Her mother was just insanely famous and rich. But along with the admirers came the haters. One of those seemed to be the group of the skaters and bad boys.

That group held exactly one girl and she despised Miley though she was nice to that girl every chance she got. The rest of the group was guys and one hated Miley just as much as the girl. They were siblings so maybe they wanted to gang up on her or something. The thing is though, that nobody would ever want to intentionally hurt Miley in a physical way.

She was a goody-two-shoes - she admitted that a while ago - and everybody seemed to think she was so fragile that even the slightest touch would break her apart. But she was a tough girl - her friends knew that. She would be able to take the pain of a hit if anyone ever wanted to hurt her that way. What she wasn't ready for was the emotional pain.

Nobody was ready for that. The thing with Miley and the bad boy group was that, as much as Miley wanted to like everybody, she couldn't help but hate those two people out of the many more the group held. The girl's name was Penny Grey. She had dark hair that flowed down her back perfectly. She was pretty too.

The guy's name was Nick Grey. He was handsome and had curly hair. One curl would always fall in his eye and he'd brush it away only to have it fall back in his face in an instant. He was tall and buff. And Miley hated both of them. They said mean things to her that weren't true and that hurt her, of course. But what was about to happen on that little get-together would hurt her so much more.

Of course, in a town as small as theirs, everyone was invited and everyone would come. They enjoyed those get-together because then the women could have their usual gossip-exchange in a bigger group which got them more gossip. The guys could talk about sports with all their friends because really everyone was there. And the teenagers would walk off a bit and have their own little party.

After Miley finished with doing her hair and her makeup, she descended the stairs to show her mother the work she had done. Fortunately Tish was happy about the outcome and so they left at exactly four o'clock. Miley was excited to go there for several reasons.

She would get to party with her friends which was always a good thing to say to get her to go to things like that. And her crush would be there. Her crush being none other than Will Johnson. He was a handsome guy and an average one at that. Nobody hated him, nobody adored him like Miley. Well, Miley liked him in a romantic kind of way but that didn't count as 'adore'.

Tish smiled at her daughter as they arrived at the place the party would be held at. Miley smiled back and hugged her mother before she hurried to her girlfriends. Of course they were dressed in the skimpiest clothes they could find. But that didn't really matter to her anyway. They were known for that. Demi - one of her best friends - grinned at her and hugged her.

"Hey Miles, you look bitching!" Miley giggled and hugged her back. She shrugged and turned to the others, hugging each of them too.

"Oh, you know - I just threw it on." They all laughed and started walking to the beach together. Their party would be held there. Random talk started to erupt between the girls until they reached their destination.

"Well, look like we're the first ones here…" Miley looked around until she spotted about ten figures walking up to them. She frowned immediately.

"Oh great…" Taylor - another one of Miley's best friends - patted her back.

"They won't do anything, alright?" Miley faked a smile and nodded. But the second the girls looked away she worriedly watched the figures reach them. She frowned and looked away quickly.

"Hey, did you know that Will was going to bring alcohol?" Miley shook her head and frowned even more. She didn't think of him as that kind of guy. She actually though he was different from the rest of the jerks in her school.

"Really?" The girls nodded and one wanted to say something but was interrupted by another girl's voice. A voice that belong to the only girl that Miley hated.

"Well, well… look what we have here. Bitch #1 with the rest… decided to go slutty on us now?" Miley looked down at herself. Those two were the only people who could make her feel self-conscious and unfortunately they knew that. Demi growled at the girl in front of them.

"You are the bitch here! And Miley isn't slutty!" The skaters broke out laughing and shook their heads amused.

"You wish. She's the sluttiest girl I have ever seen." Now the only boy Miley hated decided to speak up. His voice didn't sound as rude as Penny's but it came as near as it could get. Miley bit her lip and didn't dare look up as she gulped back the tears that threatened to spill over. She was a sensitive girl too, you should know.

"No, she's not! Just because she can't skate nor doesn't wear torn up jeans every day like you do or just because she puts makeup on doesn't make her a slut! Before you go judge you should maybe look the word up in the dictionary!" Miley smiled at Demi though she knew that it wouldn't bother those guys what they said to them.

"Oh please, it's not about skating! She just is a slut, end of." The girls glared at the group - especially Penny - as Miley got up quietly and walked away. Fighting was one of the things she hated most. She couldn't handle it since her parents used to fight in front of her and she couldn't do anything. But don't think Miley never fought. She was a pro at it. She just couldn't handle fights that involved her but where she didn't have a say in it.

"Oh that was a smart comeback, Penny! I mean, what kind of name is that anyway? Penny… you sound like money, just cheaper." Miley heard Penny scoff.

"So? Your name's Demi - that's not really any better, Demetria." Demi huffed and Miley assumed she'd crossed her arms angrily but at that point Miley couldn't hear them fight any more. She was too far away, somewhere at the shore. All she could hear was the waves crashing. And soon enough, someone's voice.

"Of course, go hide your skinny ass here…" Miley jumped and turned around only to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. She glared at him and turned back to the sea.

"Of course, go stalk me with your little dick." Nick chuckled and sat down next to her.

"If you weren't such a prude you'd know that my little guy is anything but little." Miley rolled her eyes and glanced at him.

"You don't make any sense, Grey. First you say I'm a prude while just a few minutes before you were saying I was a slut. And then you say your _little _guy isn't that little…" Nick chuckled.

"Well, I don't think you've ever had sex - you're a prude. And I'm just saying little guy because at the moment he's…" Miley pushed him over, having heard enough of that.

"Shut up. I don't want to know about your little guy. Why are you even here?" Nick shrugged and looked out at the ocean himself.

"I hate when the girls fight, as much as I hate admitting that. Penny thinks she's all that but she doesn't know shit either. She hangs around David too much. He changed her and that sucks. So I guess it was pure coincidence that I ended up here." Miley rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"This sounds like a bad excuse, buddy. Admit it, you just wanted to see me alone so you could show me your 'little guy', right?" Nick laughed and shook his head.

"I actually didn't want that. I really just wanted to think." Only then did Miley realize that this was their first conversation without yelling.

"With what? The stick with the note saying 'brain replacement'?" Nick glared at her.

"At least I have a replacement. All that you have is air in there - air and bleach." Miley glared back at him and so their normal conversations about nothing in particular was over.

"I don't bleach my hair! I don't even have blonde hair, you dickhead!" Nick got up and stood in front of her - towering over her.

"Well, the only stick on my body is the one down there so you better shut up too!" Miley got up and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"You are so full of yourself, Grey! The only thing you can think about is sex! And by the way, I wouldn't call that pickle of yours a stick!" Nick scoffed and walked up to her, his face now in hers.

"You can't even judge what I have in my pants! Like I said, you are a prude. You couldn't tell if it was a dick if it hit you in the face!" Miley glared at him and pushed her nose against his.

"Well, you don't know how to treat girls right. You are an asshole and you know that nobody really loves you." Nick didn't move a muscle as he answered her.

"Well, I know a hell lot of people who hate you. You're just a fat bitch that nobody loves. I have some people that love me but everyone hates you." Miley was now so fired up, her face turned red.

"I hate you, Grey." He stared at her face all red and that. Quietly admitting to himself that she looked cute he answered her once again.

"Right back at you, Stewart." And with that he started something that would hurt Miley along the way. He leaned forward and just kissed her. Totally caught up in the moment, Miley kissed him back angrily, not even realizing what she was doing. He pulled her closer forcefully and put one hand on the back of her head while the other rested on the small of her back.

Miley's fingers tangled themselves in Nick's hair and pulled on it angrily. If she was completely honest, Nick was her first kiss - this was her first kiss. An angry fist kiss… But Miley didn't care. Nick slowly put her down on the sand, behind the rock they were sitting on. His hands started roaming her body aggressively.

Miley let out a quiet moan as one of his hands landed on her breast. He smirked and kissed her neck, leaving a hickey there. Miley slipped one hand under his shirt and let her hands feel his abs. He groaned a little and kissed her again. Soon enough her shirt was off, followed by his. They looked at each other hungrily. Nick kissed her again as his hands made their way down towards her pants.

He threw the shorts off her and pulled his pants off himself. Miley put her hands on his now very erected member and smirked at him. He growled at her.

"Bitch." She smirked back at him as she put a little pressure on him.

"Asshole." And with that, their underwear was off and soon enough, Nick thrust into Miley. She moaned loudly but Nick put his mouth on hers, keeping her moan quiet. She kissed him back and rocked her hips with his, creating a steady rhythm.

This is how it all started. They hated each other but yet they had sex. And with this one event - the 4th of July - they made a pact. They would continuously have sex with each other. But neither would say anything and it would only be sex, nothing more. Unfortunately, one of them couldn't keep their promise - one fell hard for the other. Just guess who it was.

* * *

**Hey :) This is just the first part of... a few others, I'm not sure yet and I'll be posting the rest during the day :) The plot is pretty complex or whatever you want to call it. Basically it's like this: Boy and Girl hate each other. They have hate sex. One of them falls for the other. You'll see where it'll go from here from there - today, that's a promise :) Thanks for reading and I would be moore than happy if you left a review :)**

**xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**March 2009**

Miley tapped her foot impatiently. She really was never a patient person. Not with him, at least. He should've been at the spot half an hour ago. She would wait another ten minutes, then she'd leave. He has never been late before. At least not without an excuse. But what was different about that day? She'd find out soon.

After the ten minutes were over, Miley stalked away from the beach house. They found it after a month of their pact. It was now the spot where they'd meet up to have sex. The first few weeks, they'd meet up every week once maybe, but soon it became to an almost daily basis. Every time Nick or Miley would be late, they'd call the other let them know. Why didn't he that day?

Miley angrily walked into her house and slammed the door shut. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by her mother who was just about to leave.

"Hey Mi, what's wrong?" _Mi…_ Nick would call her that those last few weeks, why eve he did, she didn't know. She sighed and turned to her Mom.

"I got stood up by a guy who is actually not even worth it." With those words she walked upstairs and into her room. No, he wasn't worth it. At least he wouldn't have been a year ago. But things have changed. She sort of liked him now. Yes, she admitted it. She, Miley Ray Stewart, liked Nicholas Jerry Grey.

Miley fell onto her bed, completely frustrated. What happened? Was he hurt? What if he was, gosh, she would… well, she didn't really know what she would do, actually. Miley groaned angrily and then screamed in her pillow. He could've called, couldn't he?

After five minutes of complete silence her phone rang. She looked at it and soon enough glared. _Nicky_. God knows why she saved him under that name. Though she didn't feel like picking up, she did anyway. Maybe something did happen?

"Hello?" She answered in a rather rude way. The person on the other end sighed a little.

"I'm sorry…" Miley rolled her eyes. As if he actually meant it.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. Why exactly are you sorry? Because you didn't call me for forty minutes or because you had me thinking that something could have happened to you? Or maybe because… I don't know, you stood me up?" Nick sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I just said I was sorry… and anyway, since when do you care about me so much? I thought we said no feelings involved." Miley looked down and played with a thread on her shirt. _There's a difference between talking and actions though_, was what she wanted to say. But she said something completely different, covering up her feelings once again.

"I don't care about you! I just wanted to… have sex with you… and then leave again. And believe me - boyfriend or not - getting stood up by anyone sucks when you're a girl." She whispered the 'have sex with you'-part since her mother didn't know about it. Nick sighed again.

"Whatever… would you mind coming back?" Miley shook her head.

"Yes, I would! Why didn't you come anyway?" Nick sighed once again. He should stop sighing, Miley thought to herself as she waited for a reply.

"I… had a date." Miley bit her lip and swallowed once before she nodded slowly. She remembered him saying 'no feelings involved' so she covered her feelings once again.

"If you have a date, you could at least let me know so I won't wait for half an hour! And by the way, how sick are you? You just had a date and you want to… meet up with me now?" Nick shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world even though he knew Miley couldn't see him.

"Yeah, why not? She wasn't that hot anyway." Miley rolled her eyes.

"So what are you saying?" Nick chuckled and leaned on his knees with her elbows.

"That you're hotter than my date was, are you happy now?" Miley rolled her eyes but couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face.

"No, because you didn't call me! I don't know how you're going to do it, but you have to make it up to me." He chuckled.

"Come to the beach house, I will." He hung up after that. Miley sighed and looked around the room. Should she really go there? He did still hate her after all. Their… relationship or whatever it was, was purely physical and it started to slowly kill Miley inside. She realized she wanted more with him than just sex but she knew that he didn't.

He just had a date for crying out loud! Miley sighed and decide that - date or not - she'd go there and see how he'd try and make up for it. Slowly exiting her room, she met her mother on the way once again.

"Where are you going now, grumpy?" Miley playfully glared at her before she answered.

"The beach. It's not that late and I love the beach at sun set." Tish nodded and smiled at her daughter before she left. Miley sighed and walked to the beach once again. She couldn't see him at the house yet so she decided to sit down on the sand and wait. That gave her some more time to think.

She realized that she stopped having this funny crush on Will Johnson after three weeks of sleeping with Nick. It's just funny how now she seemed to have a crush on the one guy she wasn't allowed to have a crush on. Yeah, you can't forbid someone to like someone else but it just sucked because he still hated her.

Her friends kind of knew that something was going on but they didn't know what. They knew that Miley would always go to the beach at around five o'clock and they knew that she met up with someone there. But they never asked her. She'd tell them sooner or later… or never.

Sighing, Miley looked around. Would he just not come again? Maybe he just wanted to torture her; make fun of her. Maybe he was still that dickhead after all and he knew she'd fall for him and then break her heart. Whatever, Miley thought, I didn't fall for him anyway.

"Hey…" Miley jumped and put a hand over her heart. She turned around and found Nick standing there with an apologetic smile on his face. He was sorry! Miley smiled at him softly and got up. She dusted the sand off of her and walked up to him.

"Hey." You'd think it would be awkward between them but it actually wasn't.

"Okay, I'm really sorry that I didn't call you. But I thought it wouldn't be that big of a deal to you." Miley shrugged and played with her fingers.

"It's not that bad… I just… I don't know, I guess I was worried about you. I don't know…" Nick smiled a bit and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Would I make it better if I…" He whispered the last part so quiet that Miley almost didn't hear it. But only almost because she could hear him perfectly fine. Her eyes first widened and then darkened in lust. She looked at him and nodded. He chuckled and kissed her and so he made it up to her.

**October 2009**

Miley sighed and looked at her mother. She really wanted to talk about it with her but she felt stupid for even feeling this was. Maybe she shouldn't but over the months she couldn't help but feel this way. It was bound to happen and she should have known.

"Mom…" Tish looked over at her daughter and smiled at her.

"Yeah honey?" Miley sighed again.

"What do you do when you love someone but you know you shouldn't because he doesn't feel the same way?" Tish looked at Miley confused.

"What? Who loves who?" Miley looked down and shrugged innocently.

"I love… someone and I know he doesn't love me back." Tish sighed and put a hand on her daughter's cheek.

"You don't know anything until you ask." Miley sighed and shook her head.

"No, I _know _he doesn't love me! He actually hates me!" Tish shook her head and patter her daughters back.

"Like I said, you don't know anything until you ask. He might at least like you. It's worth asking." Miley groaned and looked at her mother.

"You don't get it! He's just so… ugh! And I'm nothing like him! And we meet up, yeah, but those meetings aren't friendly ones." No, we have sex and leave again, Miley thought to herself.

"Where do you meet up then?" Miley bit her lip and shrugged.

"Occasionally. Sometimes at the beach or something. We bump into each other and just… I know that he doesn't like me, okay? So, what do I do?" Tish chuckled a little.

"Like I said, ask him. Tell him what you feel. It might be too late some time and then he'll have a girlfriend and forget about you completely. Hate is a feeling and feelings need passion. Passion can lead to love. Always remember that, okay, honey?" Miley nodded and hugged her mother. She sighed and pulled back, ready to leave to meet up with Nick once again. She wouldn't ask him today nor the following days. But maybe she'd tell him before Senior Year ended.

"Thanks momma." Tish smiled at her daughter.

"Anything for you, baby." Miley grinned at her mother and grabbed her coat. It was a windy day out.

"Where are you going?" Miley shrugged and then smiled a little.

"The beach… it's my little escape, you could say. I go there to think, you know?" Tish smiled at her daughter. She was a smart young girl, she could tell.

"Have fun!" Miley giggled and shook her head as she left the house. She loved her mom to death. Hugging the coat close to her, she walked to the beach, deep in thought. It was almost embarrassing to admit to her mother that she loved someone who didn't love her back. She fell for him over the months and she fell hard. Her problem was that he wasn't willing to catch her - or so she thought.

In fact, she thought she knew that he wasn't. She especially thought she knew when she arrived at the beach. She figured he'd be in the house already because it was cold out so she walked over there, not waiting for him on the beach like she usually would.

Miley reached the house and walked in. She thought she heard something but soon dismissed the thought and shook her head. She was just paranoid to be alone in that big house. Smiling a little, she walked around a bit until she heard something again. This time, she knew she heard it. Now frowning, Miley walked towards the noise.

It turned out to be a grunting. A grunting she'd grown to love. Miley frowned even more as she turned the corner to the one room her and Nick had shared a millions of memories together. And what displayed in front of her was something that actually broke her heart. She blinked a few times, trying to suppress the tears from coming.

In front of her was Nick, obviously sleeping with another girl. She didn't know the girl. And the boy she thought she knew… well, she didn't know him either. He started to kiss the girl and that's when Miley couldn't take it anymore. Falling for him was the biggest mistake in her life, she concluded.

So Miley ran. She ran out of the room and out of the house. The door slammed shut but she didn't care. Not only was he having sex with someone else, but he also was with some random girl in _their_ room - their spot. And that's what she hated the most.

Miley soon was far away from the house. She fell onto the sand and sobbed into her hands. How could she seriously fall for someone like Nick? He used to be her enemy, the guy she hated the most! The guy who was her first kiss and who took her virginity. And he was the first guy who broke her heart without even knowing it.

She, of course, never planned to fall for him but she couldn't help her feelings. Sometimes between having sex with each other, they'd actually talk and act civil with the other. Miley loved that. She stopped hating him a long time ago. She wouldn't call their sex 'hate sex' anymore because it was something different for her. Something better - at least until that day.

She knew she shouldn't have made that pact. The pact that included her not falling for him and vice versa. But stupid little Miley did fall for that guy, who was now having sex with another girl in their room. After approximately one and a half years, she fell for him and he broke her heart.

Miley shook her head at herself and looked up at the sky. The sky was clear and the sung began to set. Miley sighed and bit her lip. Things would change. She definitely wouldn't go there ever again. She wouldn't see him again and she would have to start hating him again. The thing is she knew she couldn't. Not after realizing that she loved him.

"I'm sorry Momma… I don't think I can ask him anymore." She chuckled darkly to herself and lay down on the sand. She'd send him a text - that would be the easiest thing to do. So she grabbed her phone and started a new text.

_I see you found a new toy to play with. Don't expect me to come anymore. Lots of hate - Miley._ Classic Miley text if she was upset. She knew he would be actually kind of shocked probably, but hell, she didn't care. He wouldn't be half as shocked or hurt as she was. After ten minutes she got a reply.

_What are you talking about, Mi? - Nicky._ Miley rolled her eyes. As if his nickname is going to change anything, she thought angrily.

_The girl you were screwing in the house just ten minutes ago._ Not signing her text, she sent it back. She waited for the reply, knowing he would make up some lame ass excuse.

_I hope you know she doesn't mean anything to me. _Why ever he would write that… Miley rolled her eyes and shook her head. So he was just trying to suck up to her. Not working.

_Fuck you, Grey. I bet you said the same thing to that girl on the floor about some other girl you were screwing. _Miley hit send sniffled. She hated that her feelings did get involved with this. She felt like he was cheating on her when, actually, he wasn't. They weren't together so she didn't really have a right to be mad… then again, he did hurt her feelings, so maybe she did.

_I promise you that she doesn't mean anything to me! Why are you so upset anyway? It's not like we're dating…_ Miley bit her lip and let one tear slip as she started to type the last text. It would be long but it would explain it all.

_You really want to know? Fine. You said no feelings should be involved as we made the pact. Well, guess what, I broke that fucking pact! I fell for you, asshole, and you just broke me. You broke me and my heart. Go fuck some slut and leave me the hell alone. I don't want to see you again. This will be the last time you'll hear from me. _With that send, Miley got up and left the beach.

She didn't know why she told him everything. Maybe because she wanted him to regret what he did. But she knew she was foolish to believe that he would actually feel bad for her or something like that. He was a player and she should've known better.

That night, Miley decided it was time to tell her friends about the pact and everything else. Instead of running home, she ran to Demi's house. Knocking frantically on it, Demi opened it confused. She saw her best friend crying and immediately hugged her.

"What's wrong honey?" Miley pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Demi…" Demi pulled her into her house and closed the door. She called up the girls and they rushed to her house immediately. Slutty or not, her friends really were true friends. They didn't even judge her after she told them who she fell for - why she was crying. They hugged her, told her everything would turn out fine and eventually got her to calm down. If they only knew how right they were.

Everything would be fine - it would just take a long time until everyone came to their senses. Until then, Miley would go through the darkest phase of her life. It would be darker than when her dad left Miley and her mom. But maybe it would even turn out for the best for her, who knew?

The most important thing was though, that her friends supported her with whatever she was doing. They didn't judge her for having sex with Nick and they didn't judge her for falling for him. The only thing they did was make her feel better. Not that much better, but she could fall asleep.

She hated herself for falling for him but she knew that it would have happened either way. He was too charming for her to not fall for him. Maybe she should have thought about what she did or maybe she should have known that he was only playing her but she was just a naïve girl after all. No matter how much those last months had changed her - she was still her naïve self. And at the moment, she hated that naïve self very much.

* * *

**Promised ya :) Well, how about you tell me what you thought in a review and I'll update the last part tomorrow? Okay, anyway... thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it :D**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**October 2009**

He would say he had a very average life. He had friends that loved him, a nice family and average grades. Of course, there were people that hated him too but it's not like he liked everyone. His teachers kind of liked him. One hated him - in Nick's believe, that guy was just jealous. There was no real reason to be jealous but Nick didn't care.

But in stupid 2008 everything changed. Nothing was average anymore. There was this girl that he actually hated who he now slept with in an almost-daily basis. He didn't hate her anymore after about two months. They had their talks which made him found out a bit about that one girl that seemed to get more interesting with every little conversation they had.

And along the way, he noticed that he liked her on some level. He wasn't sure what level it was, but he learned to like her. She was a good listener and a very… good talker too. She would be funny at times and her smart ass comments made him laugh too. What amazed him was that she managed to hide whatever they shared very well.

She'd glare at him in school and whenever they crossed paths. At least when she was with her friends or people that she thought would tell her friends. Whenever she was alone she'd smile at him or wave, maybe even wink. He would do the same though, but he thought his behavior wasn't anywhere near as civilized as hers.

He still made fun of her in front of everyone. He still called her bad names, though he didn't say them harshly. He managed to say it in a playful way without his friends noticing. Only she noticed which amazed him even more. And it wasn't even awkward between them when they'd talk and not… have sex.

Now, after one and a half years he realized two things. He first of all realized that he more than liked Miley. He actually fell for her. And the second thing was that he realized that falling for her could only be a mistake so he had to find other girls to keep him busy and make him stop thinking about Miley. It didn't really work but for a few hours he'd forget her.

He knew that falling for her, even liking her, would be a mistake. They were from two different cliques, probably even two different worlds. His family wasn't wealthy but they weren't poor either. He had three brothers and still both parents. Over the months he found out that Miley's father had left her mother for whatever reason - she didn't say.

The whole school thought that he'd died because that's what Miley had said. She told him that to her, her father didn't live anymore. He wasn't important to her anymore so she got over it quickly too. Miley also didn't have any sibling which made them so much more different. But those differences attracted him. This made him realize that he seriously needed to see other girls - to make him see that there were other girls out there that could be better for him.

He didn't know what came over him on that July 4th in 2008 when he kissed her and slept with her. He just thought she looked hot all angry so he did what he did. He only later found out that he was her first in both things. But somehow, he didn't even feel guilty. They weren't drunk and she could've pulled away - angry or not. Point is she didn't so he didn't feel inclined to feel guilty.

What actually made him feel guilty was the biggest mess-up in his life so far. Never had he screwed up that big and he was now definitely regretting it. Still staring at his phone which he had been doing for about thirty minutes, he couldn't believe the text he had opened approximately half an hour ago. She did not just tell him what he had been feeling just that she was feeling the exact same thing?

That not only frustrated him, but it also hurt him because he knew that he shouldn't have been a coward about his feelings. But he's never loved someone besides his mother before. How was he supposed to know what to do? He could've assumed that - since she was a girl after all - she would at least start to like him. No girl would want want no commitment and just sex for nothing in return.

Miley also was a very sensitive girl, how could he think there wouldn't be any feelings involved? Sure, at the beginning they both hated each other. Back then, neither of them could've imagined falling for the other. But they were now grown up; they got to learn things about each other. It was now one and a half years later and things had changed.

Yeah, he fell for her and apparently she fell for him. He broke her heart - not on purpose though. She was back to hating him and they wouldn't ever see each other again, at least not the way they had been seeing each other for about fifteen months now. He broke her - and he didn't want that.

He didn't think of himself as a player. He hadn't really had sex with anyone besides Miley. Just like for her, in 2008 it was his first time. She was his first and she would always be. Of course, he had made out with a few other girls before unlike Miley who had experienced her first kiss with him. But she was indeed his first and she knew that.

But he did flirt with a lot of girls in those fifteen months. Just to stop himself from thinking of her too much. It wasn't his fault though - she was just too beautiful and attractive to not like her. And he had to distract himself from her. And other girls only seemed to be another option. He never thought of actually letting her know that he did involve feelings in this pact.

And now, he was too late. It was all over and he knew she was hurting. He knew for a fact that she was crying her eyes out at her best friend's house. Why he knew? That's just how well he knew her. He knew that whenever she was upset she'd go to her best friend's house. They'd call up the others and cry together. It's just what they did. Whoever was upset - they'd meet up there and would try to make it better. Just from hearing that he knew that no matter how slutty they dressed or acted, they were great friends.

What hurt him was that he was now the reason of one of those meetings or whatever they'd call them. He hated that he hurt her. He didn't want that. He was even scared to hurt her the first time they had sex. He was gentle with her. Something he never seemed to be with other girls. Not even his own sister which surprised him even more.

Angrily, he threw the phone against the wall, making it burst into two pieces. He knew it wasn't broken - maybe scratched up but it wasn't broke. A few… 'Scars' would be left from this, not more. But he knew for a fact that his heart was broken. Miley was right, he was a dick after all.

She had every right to hate him which bugged him even more. She had every right to hate him and not talk to him for the rest of her life. He took it that he was her first heart break as well. And he wasn't proud of that, clearly. What she didn't know was that it was the same for him though.

He broke her heart which seemed to automatically break his as well. But he knew he deserved the pain. He should have just told her what he felt. Now that he knew that she felt the same, he actually felt stupid for thinking differently. The signs should have made it clear to him. But come to think of it, she didn't let it show one bit.

Sighing frustrated, Nick got up from the bed he was sitting on and picked up the two pieces of his phone. Just like her heart, probably; broken into two. The only difference between his phone and her heart was that his phone could be fixed, her heart probably barely could. Nick put the two pieces together and stared at the black thing in his hand again.

The screen was now black, which was okay actually. He couldn't take reading the text anymore. He had it memorized anyway. Every single word; imprinted in his head. How could he be such a dick and sleep with other girls though. And once again the thought that Miley never told him how she felt either crossed his mind.

No matter what angle he looked it at, it always ended up with both of them heartbroken. Who would've known that those two who hated each other would actually fall in love? Not Nick at least. He never counted on falling in love anyway. Not this soon at least and sure as hell not with someone like Miley.

In his opinion he didn't deserve her. And after that night, he shouldn't deserve any other girl either. The odds of the girls in his school liking him just turned a hell lot slimmer than they already were making those few girls that did like him to exactly zero. He didn't even want any other girl. The only girl he had wanted just told him to pretty much fuck off.

Nick walked out of his room - which was incredibly dark, by the way - and made his way downstairs. It was evening now and nobody seemed to be home. That was totally fine with him though seeing as he was too frustrated to talk to anyone right now. All he'd do would probably be bark at them and walk upstairs again.

He needed something to drink though. Water or lemonade or something… Nick walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed something random out of it. After pouring him a glass of whatever he'd grabbed out of the fridge and then put it back. He gulped the substance down in a matter of seconds.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he walked into the dark living room and plopped down on the couch. He honestly felt like he was drunk or hung over or just in the deepest depression ever known to mankind. He felt like getting up didn't make any sense any more. There was no sense in it, actually. No one would miss him.

But he knew that there would be some people who actually would miss him. His family, his friends… And he had to put up an act for those people because none of them knew about him and Miley. None of them knew what happened. And so that's why he had to pretend that nothing happened. Because he knew that Miley would too.

She would be amazing at covering up her feelings. He wouldn't be able to see how hurt she really was tomorrow. She would glare at him - if she would even look at him. He knew he wasn't worth it anymore. And still, just thinking that, he had to remind himself that he didn't know about her feelings. He thought she still hated him or something.

Nick groaned and curled up on the couch. He knew he'd have to pretend that nothing happened tomorrow. But he also knew that he didn't have to that night. And that night, he could just act like he felt. Deeply hurt for Miley and terribly angry at himself.

**December 2009**

Three months. He actually made it through three months without talking to her. Or seeing her out of school. She managed to dodge him out of school and she seemed to stop going to the beach or at least to where they used to go. But he still went there. It was now his thinking place.

Ever since that night in October, he changed. He wasn't sure how or what exactly changed but he knew that he had. His friends had been telling him that he started changing. But he didn't care. He felt like he had no other choice but change. After some time they said that he started to become darker. To him, that wasn't true but it actually was.

He thought that after a few months, he'd get over it but hell was he wrong. He thought that not seeing her would make him stop from having feelings for her. It didn't. He just thought about her more. He thought about her as his wife, his best friend and the mother of his children. Though the thoughts seemed ridiculous to him because he was only 17 years old.

He also thought that he would never see her out of school again. A very childish and naïve thought of him. He had to see her again - at this year's New Year's Party. Another thing the town decided to celebrate together. You'd think that they would get bored of throwing these funny little get-togethers… they didn't. They actually enjoyed those get-togethers.

And Nick now hated them. He hated them because they started something that lead to heartbreak and misery. And his oh so nice parents made him go to the party. He told them that he didn't want to - they didn't care. They'd only say that he was part of the town and it was a 'town party so get your part of the town out of your room and into a party mood because you're going there mister.'

That's just how his parents were. He loved them and all that. But at the moment, he hated them. In the 'I hate you but actually I don't' kind of way though. It was just that he wasn't ready to face Miley right now. He might have broken her heart - which he was still angry at himself for - but his heart also broke… because of himself, but it broke - for her.

He had actually shed a few tears that night, feeling nothing but remorse and just hurt. Now, three months later he still felt that remorse and he was sure as hell not ready to face the person he fell for and broke their heart along the way. But he now had to.

It was around ten at night when they arrived at that party. Nick didn't necessarily dress up. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black pants with black converse. Okay, he started to become a little darker but he wasn't depressed. He was just upset and sad that he was one to break someone else's heart.

His friends greeted him with handshakes and hugs. Penny was already off with David, her boyfriend, and Nick knew she would not be seen until sometime in the morning. But he didn't need her at the party anyway. He just sat down on a chair and looked around, occasionally sipping on his drink. That was, until his eyes caught sight of her.

She wasn't really laughing with her friends, but she wasn't sitting alone either. Her friends were laughing while she just faked a smile. This would be her new laughing then, Nick thought sadly as he shook his head. That was his fault. He knew he laughter - he loved her laughter - and he made her stop with that laughter.

She would now just smile and nod her head politely. Nick looked at his watch. Shocked, he looked around again. How could almost two hours pass by so quickly? People were starting to gather around and got ready to count down. Nick got up and walked to the little crowd of teens that had built up. He sighed and looked to his left.

Miley was almost right next to him. He bit his lip and looked at his watch again. A minute left. Maybe he'd get to celebrate New Years with Miley at least close to him. Last year they were having sex. It didn't sound right but it felt right. And he just wished that it would happen again. That they could just… talk again or something.

They started to count down. Nick sighed and glanced at his left every now and then. She seemed to look at him too, just not in an obvious way. She'd let her eyes roam around until they landed on him. Then she'd look at him for a couple of moments until she'd look away again. Nick hated it.

"5…4…" Shortly before midnight, Nick and Miley's eyes caught each other. Blue met Brown. In that moment, Nick made a decision. A tradition would be continued in their circle and he would too. Miley looked away from him but he didn't. He kept looking at her, waiting for them to finish the countdown.

"3…2…1… Happy New Year!" Nick leaned over and kissed her. A tradition; that would be his excuse if she asked him. Miley - though shocked at the moment - just kissed him back. She loved to feel his lips on hers though she knew it wouldn't last for too long. Soon, air became necessary and they had to pull away from each other.

Miley stared at him as Nick breathed in heavily. He looked back at her and saw the still visible pain in her eyes. Biting his lip, he said the one thing he had wanted to say to her in that October night.

"I'm sorry…" It was a breathed out whisper and only she could hear. After that, he walked away from her. He couldn't look at her any longer. She was confused and still hurt and just confused her more. But he had to apologize. Else he couldn't have lived with himself. He didn't even have to know if she actually forgave him. He'd like to believe she did.

That night, he walked home alone, devastated once again. He didn't think about his actions when she just kissed her. But he couldn't help it. It was a stupid tradition and she was just too sexy for her own good. After he arrived at home he plopped onto the couch in the dark living room and curled up in a ball for the second time of his life. Maybe he didn't have to pretend that night either.

* * *

**Aw... **

**Okay, why ever I just wrote that :P Anyway, I hope you liked it :) Was just a little something in Nick's point of view... in third person y'know? Haha, anyway - I know there doesn't happen a lot but it's almost midnight here and I promise to post this today so I am and just... thanks for reading and you know, leave whatever you thought about it as a review.. just so I know if you liked it ;) **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**April 2010**

Her life was a rollercoaster ride now. First it went up - a really long way - and then it went down rapidly. Maybe now it came to a halt. But that halt was at the deepest point you could ever imagine. She wasn't the popular girl anymore - at least not in her eyes.

She still dressed the way she did before everything happened but her attitude changed. She was snarkier than before. Nobody wanted to fight with her anymore. The outcome was horrible. Miley would just snap and then she'd probably hit you or something. Her friends were worried. But they weren't as worried as the guy that caused all this.

He noticed the changes too, of course. The more he started dodging her, the more he heard about it. And hearing about it was at least just as bad as seeing it. People were now honestly kind of scared of her. They didn't see her as the sort of shy and popular girl anymore.

"Hey Miles… uhm, how are you today?" People thought, those kind of questions wouldn't get them some witty or snarky reply. Well, they thought wrong.

"I don't know, why do you care?" Demi sighed frustrated. Of course she cared! She was her best friend, why shouldn't she care? But in Miley's mind, nobody cared anymore.

"You're my best friend; of course I care for you." Miley rolled her eyes and shook her head. That's why this all happened, right?

"Yeah, you care just like him, don't you? That's why he slept with other girls and that's why he kissed me at New Years and just broke my heart again. And that lame ass excuse of his… I'm not buying that one either. He has to mean it before I believe it." Demi sighed again. She knew that Nick actually meant it.

He had talked to her once after New Years and told her about his feelings and what he thought about Miley and all that. Now Demi just felt terribly sorry for the poor guy. She knew he meant it - but a kiss just wouldn't be enough and both, Demi and Nick, knew that. They originally said that they'd make up a plan. That was in January. But Demi hadn't heard of Nick ever since.

"Maybe he did mean it?" Miley rolled her eyes annoyed. Of course he meant it, that's why he didn't contact her anymore.

"Yeah, sure he did. And then he had sex with another girl." Her voice sounded sweet but Demi knew that it was just sarcastic. Miley tended to use sarcasm a lot these days.

"As far as I know, he hasn't had sex with any other girl since October. I'm not saying that I've talked to him or anything. I've just heard stuff from people around. They know, Miles. I don't know how they know; but I've heard a few girls talking about it the other day. They found out and… they also know that Nick has not slept with any other girl since you." Miley shook her head and looked at Demi sharply.

"They _know_? They know shit about this! They _assume_, that's all they do! They assume that Nick and I had something; they assumed that he broke me. They don't know it. Nobody told them. They just think it's true! As long as nobody tells them, nothing is true, you got that! And how would they know if Nick had sex or not? He's a guy. Do you honestly think he could go from having ex every day to having no sex AT ALL?" Demi shrugged.

"I'm not saying I believe them! But they pretty much recapped your story to each other. And I'm telling you; that story was pretty much exactly how it went down." Miley sighed and her eyes turned from angry to pained and sad.

"I know, okay? I know that they know; that doesn't mean that I want to believe it. I don't… I don't want them to know. I just - I want to forget it all, okay? It's just not that easy." Demi hugged Miley. For the first time in months, Miley showed that she still cared. That under all those sarcastic and witty comebacks was still that sensitive and naïve girl.

"It'll be okay… I promise you, everything will be alright. You'll be over him soon and then… Then you'll be okay again." Miley sighed and let a few tears slip from her eyes. She hated crying - it showed how hurt she really was. Thankfully she managed to not cry at school. She'd die from embarrassment if she did.

People didn't know really. However the rumor spread around - nobody knew that either. They probably assumed that after October, both Miley and Nick had changed and so they made up that something must have happened between them. But nobody knew why the rumor seemed to fit with the truth exactly.

"How would you know that? How can you say that and be so sure when after six month, still nothing happened?" Demi shrugged and pulled back, now looking at Miley with sad eyes.

"Because… you might not know it now, but you will, Nick feels terribly sorry. I mean, the only conversation I had with him was around January and he told me all this stuff…" Miley shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"But if he actually felt bad and meant his apology, why is he still avoiding me! If he just walked up to me and we'd talk about it… I'd forgive him, probably. I mean, first of all, it did take him three months to look at me again. Then he just kisses me and says sorry and I'm not even sure if he meant it and now you're telling me he did… I just don't know if I can believe him." Demi patted her back.

"You'll believe him when the time is right. Until then… stop being so mean to others. Everyone's scared of you." Miley giggled and shrugged.

"That's okay, they should be. I'm a very scary person." Demi rolled her eyes as she stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're doe-like eyes make you look like a murderer and your cute little face makes them think you're a psycho, right?" Miley pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not fair, you're at least just as adorable as me." Demi giggled and pointed at her face.

"This face right there makes them like you so much. The only thing that scares them is your attitude. Why are you mean to them anyway? They didn't even do anything." Miley shrugged and popped some popcorn into her mouth.

"No, but they're animals. You only can survive in this world if you treat them like it." Demi looked at Miley with a funny face.

"Are you kidding me? Have you been watching Discovery Channel too much?" Miley giggled and shook her head.

"No, but that's what momma said." Demi sighed a little and chuckled right after.

"So, what animal am I then?" Miley looked her up and down and shrugged.

"Well, I'm not sure… either an elephant or a turtle." Demi glared at Miley playfully.

"Why would you think that?" Miley giggled.

"Well, you can be extremely loud at times but you're as slow as a turtle." Demi looked at Miley confused for a bit.

"I don't get you here, Miles." Miley rolled her eyes.

"I just made those animals up. I guess you'd be a tiger or something if you were to be an animal." Demi laughed and shook her head.

"Why would I be a tiger now?" Miley sighed a little.

"Well, you have the greatest comebacks and you survive in this big world easily. People are actually afraid of talking back to you. You, Demi, are a leader." Demi shook her head.

"No, you are a leader. You just… stopped leading after October." Miley sighed a little.

"I know… but right now I feel like a doe or something." Demi chuckled and put a hand on Miley's shoulder.

"Trust me - you're anything but a doe. You are the strongest person I know." Miley sighed and smiled at Demi.

"You are the bestest friend a girl could wish for." Demi giggled.

"You do know that 'bestest' is not an actual word, right?" Miley rolled her eyes at her best friend and nodded.

"Of course I know! I was just stating my opinion." Demi laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure that's what you were doing." Miley pushed Demi and suddenly, they started a playful pillow fight and forgot about everything that night. And just for a few hours, Miley even forgot that her heart was still in two pieces.

**Still April 2009 (in another house)**

"Whatever's going on - it has got to stop right now!" He jumped and turned around. But due to the dark around him, he couldn't tell who said it. It was a deep voice so he knew that it wasn't Penny. Her voice wasn't necessarily high or anything, but he knew it wasn't his sister who said that.

"I know I should know who it is but… who is it?" The person chuckled and Nick could hear heavy footsteps walk across the room. The person switched the light on and Nick was surprised to see that one guy standing there that supposedly hated him. Will Johnson walked up to Nick and chuckled at his surprised face.

"Surprised to see me, huh? Yeah, I know. I heard what happened." Nick looked down and sighed.

"Everybody's just making up some cruel rumors about us - they don't know anything." Will chuckled again.

"Are you sure they don't? Wait, let me tell you the 'rumor'. You and Miley started to have sex on the 4th of July in 2008. You continued with it until October around Halloween when she found you on the floor in the beach house with another girl, obviously having sex. And now, you haven't talked since New Year's where you kissed her and apologized and stupidly walked away right after." Nick stared at Will shocked.

"Why do you know? Do they all say that? They all know? Great… fuck, Miley's probably devastated again…" Will put a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I know because Miley told me." Nick instantly glared at Will. Pure jealousy; Will could talk to Miley - she even told him her secrets - while Nick had to suffer alone in his dark room.

"Why would she tell you?" Will laughed for a short amount of time.

"We're friends now. I heard she's had a crush on me back in '08 but she's over it now. Now we're just friends. She even considers me as one of her best friends. And she told me that you broke her heart. And I don't like seeing either of you in pain - don't ask me why I don't want to see you in pain for all I know is that you caused all that crap - but I don't like seeing people suffer. And now, whatever it is that's going on with you two - it has got to stop!" Nick sighed and shook his head.

"I just can't make it stop just like that! She hates me. I hurt her so bad and she… she won't accept my apology, I know it." Will shook his head.

"Actually, you don't. She can't accept an apology if you don't talk to her. She wants you to mean it. She said that… wait… 'If he means it, then I'll believe it. He just walked away that night, how can I believe that he meant it?'. Her _exact_ words, dude." Nick sighed.

"I can't just… walk up and talk to her. Like I said, she hasn't forgiven me and she hates me and all that." Will looked at Nick curiously.

"Why are you eating yourself up about this anyway? I mean, it's not like you like her, right?" The devastated boy looked at Will for a few moments until he decided that it was time to let someone in.

"No, I don't like her…" Will sighed and shook his head. Just as he was about to say something, Nick interrupted him.

"I love her." Will looked at the guy in front of him, shocked and surprised by the confession. He had never thought about that before. Nick… in love? A very absurd thought for Will but not impossible. And apparently he was in love with Miley. But…

"But why would you just not talk to her anymore? That doesn't make any sense! You let her suffer all these months for… nothing?" Nick sighed and shrugged.

"Like I said, I still think she hates me. You have no idea how hard it is to see the girl you love and think she hates you. You don't know how hard it is to see her hurt. And it's even worse when you know that you caused that pain she's experiencing. It sucks to be that guy. I can't look her in the eye because I know I'll see so much emotion in there and…" Will sighed and patted Nick's back.

"You can always try. You know what? I'll give you a limit. In July two years ago this all started. You can either end it or you can make the best out of it. My advice for you is this: On July 4th, there'll be another party for… you know, like two years ago. Now listen, you are going to do exactly as I tell you and everything will be alright." Will leaned closer to Nick and he listened.

"You are going to do the most romantic thing ever for her on exactly that party. I'm not helping you with this one - I don't know Miley that well. I know though, that you know her better than some other people do. You'll do the most romantic thing with the most romantic speech and… yeah, then you'll see how it goes on." Nick nodded slightly and smiled at Will.

"Thank you but… why are you doing this for me? You should hate me; I hurt your best friend." Will shrugged.

"I learned to love Miley as my best friend and I know for a fact that she fell for you - hard. I like you too though and now that I know that you love her too… it makes things different. At first, I just wanted to get you to make her feel better. Now… just be happy that I'm not chocking you right now." Nick laughed and shook Wills hand in a thankful kind of way. He was glad that Will was helping him.

"Thank you, Will. And I promise, I will make her feel better… if she accepts my apology." Will chuckled.

"I know Miley is one stubborn girl but she's a sucker for romance. I guess just a rose would be enough but… just do more than that for her. She deserves more." Nick nodded immediately.

"I know she does. Don't worry; I'll give her the world." Will looked at Nick skeptically for a few moments. Then he shook his head confused.

"Somehow I even believe that you will…" Nick chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank god, I don't think I could handle you beating me up." Will chuckled and got up from the couch he sat on during the conversation.

"I'll be leaving now. Don't tell Demi or Miley or anyone that I was here. They'd most likely hate me for the rest of their lives or something." Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Fine… Thanks again, Will. I really appreciate your help." Will nodded, looking all serious.

"You better. You don't want to mess with me or my friends." Nick nodded and couldn't help but gulp at his threatening voice.

"I know, I won't." Will nodded and left without another word. Nick sighed and lay back on his bed. He had a lot of thinking to do and only one and a half months left. He wasn't sure if he could go without her that long but he would have to. So running a hand through his hair, Nick sat up and grabbed a notebook. This had to be perfect which meant it had to be planned perfectly. Tonight, he wasn't pretending but rather planning - another sleepless night. But this time, to fix his problems, not just mourn over them.

* * *

**On a short note: The next chapter will most likely be either the last or the one before the last so... yeah :P Anyway, I love you all sooo much :D 20 reviews for three chapters is great. You're all awesome :) Thank you all :)**

**xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09 (stalk me ;))**


	5. Chapter 5

**4****th**** July 2010**

Sorrow could be described in many ways. In her way, it would involve crying, a hell lot of pain and depression as big as it can get. What bothered her was that it had been more than six months and she still wasn't over it. How hard could it be? What they had wasn't even a relationship. It was just sex and along the way she fell for him but he didn't catch her.

She hated that she didn't seem to get over it. How could she not? Everyone breaks up sometime and they hurt for a few weeks not for longer than half a year! She was not so special, was she? Not special enough to feel this was. God never treated her special; she didn't think this was the right way to treat her… 'special'.

She should probably just not think about how everything started to change on this day. Today two years ago her life changed and now, two years later it had reached its low. Maybe she would just have to think this all was a dream and then get drunk and actually believe the lie she'd tell herself. But she knew it wouldn't work this way.

Sighing, Miley grabbed the jean shorts and the shirt she had prepared for this party. Once again, the town would get together as they'd celebrate one of the most popular events in their country. Demi would get her since her mother was now part of the people who built up all the things they'd need for the party.

Pulling on all her stuff, Miley stared at herself in the mirror. She applied some heavy make-up and sighed at her hair. She tried to curl it - didn't work. She tried to straighten it - for some reason, didn't work. After half an hour, she decided that it wasn't worth it anyway and she left it like it was. A total mess on her head.

The door bell rang and she knew Demi had arrived. Miley walked out of the bathroom. What people didn't know yet was that she had dyed her hair black. Demi would be surprised but it's not like Miley really cared. And it wasn't like it was a completely dark black. It didn't look like it was too much.

Sighing, Miley opened the door to hear Demi singing the National Anthem as loud as she could. Demi loved the holiday, alright. But her singing soon turned into excited but confused squealing. Demi took a strand of Miley's hair in-between her fingers, accidentally pulling on it too much. Miley yelped and pulled her hair out of Demi's grasp.

"Ow! Demi!" Demi put her hands down and looked apologetically.

"Sorry… wow, Miles! What did you do?" Miley shrugged and let her come into the house. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, now waiting until the right time to leave.

"Uhm, I went to the mall and… told them to dye my hair." Demi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I meant why did you do it? Your brown hair was so beautiful!" Miley shrugged and played with a black strand.

"Uhm… my hair matches my mood. Today two years ago this all started." Demi sighed and patted Miley's knee.

"I'm sorry… I know you don't want to go there today but… you never know what might happen. Maybe you'll meet 'the one' or something." Miley rolled her eyes and played with her fingers. Her nails were covered with black nail polish.

"I already did and he broke my heart. There's no one else." Demi wanted to roll her eyes. Obviously, if he hurt her, he couldn't be the one, right? But people hurt all the time and they fall for others all the time. They think they found the one and maybe they're right. Maybe the other just doesn't think that they are the one.

"There could be… just think about it, Mile. He is one out of billions of guys out there." Miley looked at Demi pointedly.

"And at least ¾ don't live in the U.S." Demi shrugged.

"But it's the thought that counts. There are that many guys out there and you'll find the right one. Maybe he wasn't the right one." Miley shook her head and looked at Demi.

"You don't get it though. He is the right one. He just knows that I'm not the right one." Demi shook her head.

"You are the right one. I know you are! He knows it too. You never know - he'll be there too, maybe…" But Miley shook her head slowly and sadly.

"No, don't do that. You'll make me start hoping and I don't want to hope. Because if I do and he won't do anything then I'll be crushed. Maybe he'll be there and… that's it." Demi sighed and looked at the clock.

"Anyway, let's go now. It's five." Miley nodded and grabbed the hand Demi had offered her after saying that. Together they walked out of the house and locked it. Miley sighed as Demi drove off to their destination. The beach… where it all began.

"I'm not getting out of that car… not anymore." Demi sighed and let her head hit the back of the seat. They had been fighting about getting out of the car for about twenty minutes.

"Come on… just because you now know he's here doesn't mean anything! He might as well leave in a second or in two… or he might not acknowledge you at all…" That didn't really help Miley. She saw him walk away with his friends. She wasn't sure if that was a positive thing. She didn't want to bump into him but she also didn't want to… not see him.

"Thanks, that's what I really wanted to hear." Miley then jumped out of the car and stomped over to where everything was happening. The parents and elderly people were gathered around a huge bonfire while the kids had walked away a bit to have their own party - just like two years ago. Demi and Miley had planned to just walk completely away from everything and wait for the girls there.

Wherever there was… Demi ran to the other side of the car and quickly linked arms with Miley. Miley groaned but walked with her nonetheless. They started talking about the most random stuff… just so Miley wouldn't think about that one guy that broke her heart and kind of ruined her life.

"So… did you see Melissa and what she was wearing the other day? So last year…" Miley giggled lightly at Demi's expression.

"She wore shorts… torn up shorts… maybe she bought them last year but as far as I know it's totally this year. I'm wearing torn up shorts right now." Demi glanced down at Miley and blushed a little. It was true.

"Oh… well, hers were darker than yours and we all know that light is totally in right now." Miley rolled her eyes and sat down at the shore. Demi sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She leaned her head on her best friend's and sighed.

"I know that you're sad and all that… but today's the Fourth Of July, you can be happy today. Nobody would be mad at you if you are. I'll only be mad if you aren't." Miley smiled at Demi and nudged her gently.

"Hey… I'm not sad… okay, yes, I am. But I'll get over it. And until then… I'll fake it just for you." Demi put a hand on her heart and giggled.

"Oh, I'm honored." Miley giggled too.

"You should be, you're the only one I'm faking it for." Demi pulled her arm back and played with the sand, trying to glance at her watch without Miley realizing it. She managed it and saw that it was almost six. The plan would start soon. Or… even sooner because both of them heard someone clear their throat behind them. Demi turned around first.

"Oh, what a surprise!" Miley turned around too and stared at the boy in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He chuckled and plopped down next to the two girls.

"Oh… just hanging out with my best friends, got a problem with that?" Miley pushed him a little and he laughed.

"Seriously, Will, what do you want?" He looked at her and got up again. Miley followed him with her eyes confused.

"I want you to come with me… right now." Miley looked at Demi. She just shrugged and watched Miley get up too.

"Okay then… where are we going?" Will grabbed Miley's hand in a friendly way and pulled her along the shore.

"Uhm… to this… place and it's… just this place." Miley giggled and nudged him with her shoulder.

"You know what might help with your lack of words? A dictionary. Come on, describe this place better." Will shrugged and looked around. They were almost there.

"Okay… it's near the beach… and there's water and… sand." Miley laughed out loud. He was funny. With him and Demi were the only ways you could hear her honest and true laugh. Will let out a kind of relieved breath. If she was happy in some way it might help their plan.

"You're too funny, Will… and now can you…" She trailed off as she saw the candles in the sand. They were on a little hill so she saw what they formed. A heart. Miley put a hand on her mouth and turned to Will with tears in her eyes.

"Did you… did you do this for me?" Will looked at her with big and shocked eyes. He shook his head quickly.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! I… uhm, well you see, I…" He had a hard time trying to stall for the guy that actually did this. But he didn't have to anymore.

"I did this…" Miley jumped and closed her eyes at the voice. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes and rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to turn around. She didn't need to see the satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yeah, he did it. Mi, you might want to turn around." Miley held back a sob and shook her head. No way would she turn around. Will sighed and slowly walked away as the not so mystery guy walked up to Miley. He gently tucked her chin up and let his pointer finger trail over her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Please don't cry and open your eyes… I want to look into those beautiful blue eyes…" Miley bit her lip and shook her head. The desperate guy put his finger on her lip and pulled it out from in-between her teeth. After that, he stroked it with her finger softly and enjoyed the softness of it. Miley whimpered a bit, still unwilling to open her eyes.

"Please Mi… look at me." Miley slowly opened her eyes. She was reluctant to, but had no other choice. His voice sounded so soft and sweet and he actually sounded as if he wanted her to open her eyes. And the second she did open her eyes, blue met brown. Brown met Blue. And just like that, the waterworks started.

Miley burst out in tears. She sobbed into her hands as she put them on her face. Nick sighed and pulled her into his arms. She didn't fight it which let him sigh relieved and hug her tighter. Miley pulled her hands away from her face and wrapped her arms around him, not caring if she would regret it later. She sobbed into his shoulder for about ten minutes.

Then she pulled back and stared at her shoes embarrassed. Nick sighed and pushed her chin up again. Miley didn't dare look into his eyes though. He sighed because he knew that it didn't really help if he made her look into his eyes.

"I don't know why I took to so long to finally grow a pair and talk to you. I don't know why I even did what I did. I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner. I don't know why I told you that feelings couldn't be involved. I don't know why I even made you agree to that pact. But I know one thing; that is that I fell for you so hard… and I hate that I made you hurt so much. But don't think that I wasn't hurting.

I did hurt - for you. I wouldn't really leave my room. I barely talked to anyone. My parents were frustrated with me but I ignored them. And then… one and a half months ago, Will showed up and finally tried to knock down the walls I built around my heart. I was bitter and depressed because I actually did fall for - out of all the people I could fall for. And he managed to get into my head and make me realize that nothing will come from nothing.

So, this is it. I don't know if I even want you to forgive me. I just want you to know that whatever you feel - that feeling is mutual. I love you, Mi, and I don't know if I can live without you. Those past weeks I thought about if I could live without you. I know what we had was not what you'd call a relationship. But whatever it was, it meant the world to me. Because we didn't only have sex, we talked too.

And I loved those talks more than I loved when we had sex. And I love you more than anything in the world. So I realized that I couldn't live without you. I had to for a few months and I couldn't handle it. And now… I'm begging you to forgive me. If you want, I'll drop on my knees and kiss your feet - I'll do anything just so I can hold you in my arms again and whisper those three words into your ear and make you feel like everything in the world is fine even though we know there are bad thing happening.

So, there it is… I love you and I'd do anything for you. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you, starting at the first day I said something mean to you until today. I promise to never hurt you ever again for the rest of my life if you just only forgive me. Will you forgive me?" Miley stared at the boy in front of her, tears running down her cheeks without a stop in sight.

What he said was just too heart-warming and nice to say no. She put a shaking hand on his face and wiped the one tear that managed to escape his teary eyes away. She bit her lip and nodded ever so slowly. If Nick hadn't been staring at her so intently he wouldn't have noticed it. But he did. He noticed that she nodded and he could not be any happier. But he couldn't believe it.

"Really?" His voice was unusually high and raspy. Miley giggled slightly and nodded. Nick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and threw his arms around her. Miley let out a sob and cried once again into his shoulder. But this time it were happy tears. Nick rubbed her back and let a few tears escape himself. He just couldn't believe it. She actually forgave him.

No matter how happy he was right now, he had to pull back. This romantic plan was far from over. This was only the speech. Miley looked at him confused as he wiped her tears away and smiled at her. He rubbed her cheek softly and motioned towards the candle-heart in the sand - a very big candle heart in the sand.

"We have something waiting down there." Miley smiled at Nick and looked down at her hand. Nick grabbed it and immediately intertwined their fingers. Miley giggled lightly and followed him down the hill. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. She couldn't believe that this just happened. He had this whole speech prepared and it got to her. She forgave him!

"Uhm… it's actually pretty cheesy - what I prepared I mean, so don't laugh." Miley looked up at him as he looked down at her and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't laugh at you." Nick softly kissed her forehead, making Miley melt inside. She smiled up at him and sighed once again. They arrived at the heart and sat down next to it. Nick grinned as he handed Miley a dozen roses with a teddy bear saying 'I Love You' on a banner.

"If you squeeze his left arm he says it too… with my voice." Miley giggled and squeezed the arm. She heard Nick's voice say 'I love you'. She held it close to her body as she smelled the roses, smiling. Nick smiled at her. Miley giggled at his goofy face and leaned over, putting her head back on his shoulder.

He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. This was so surreal to them. They went from hating each other to having sex with each other to being extremely heartbroken… and now they were in each other's arms. Miley looked up at Nick with her big eyes. She looked so innocent at that moment. Nick had no idea how she managed to do that but he loved her even more for that.

"I love you too, Nick. I love you more than you could imagine. Maybe you can because obviously…" Nick blushed as Miley motioned around them. She giggled and patted his cheek softly.

"But that's okay… how did you know I loved this romantic stuff so much?" Nick shrugged and played with her long and softy hair.

"Like I said, I loved our talks. I can remember everything you told me. And Will might have helped me with this." Miley giggled again and shook her head. She lay down and placed her head on Nick's lap while he continued to play with her hair.

"Will is one of my new heroes." Nick looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"So, who else is your hero?" Miley shrugged and looked around, pretending to think.

"Well, Superman, obviously. I mean, he's superhero number one. Then Will, like I said. My mom, because she just rocks. Yeah and then… maybe you." Nick laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead again.

"How nice of you. Hey, what happened to your hair?" Miley sighed and shrugged.

"I wanted to dye it. It fitted my mood at the time. Now… not anymore. It doesn't look too bad though, does it?" Nick shook his head quickly and reassuringly.

"No, of course not. It looks pretty. But I liked your brown hair with the highlights better. Then again, you could have pink hair and still look beautiful." Miley blushed a little and giggled.

"Of course. Good then, I'll show up with pink hair tomorrow." Nick frowned and dropped the strand of hair he was holding.

"That was a joke, Mi." Miley laughed. Nick didn't think it was possible but he fell even more for her by just hearing her laugh.

"I know. That was a joke, Nicky." He chuckled and inwardly smiled at the nickname. Oh how he loved hearing it come out of her mouth. Miley looked down a bit.

"Uhm, I told everyone about… us. I mean, my best friends. But I guess everyone knows anyway." Nick shrugged.

"I don't want us to be a secret anymore. I want the whole world to know. Not that the whole world cares but I just want everyone to know." Miley smiled and nodded. She looked into his eyes.

"I want that too." Nick smiled down at her. Miley sat up a bit and leaned into him. She looked up into his eyes. They both leaned in and let their lips touch for the first time in months. Miley smiled into the kiss as Nick wrapped his arms tighter around her. They pulled apart soon enough and just smiled at each other.

"I love you." The words escaped their mouths at the same time. They chuckled and put their foreheads together as they stared at each other happily. But this was far from their end. They just got together, this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Ha, there you have it :) I know you love it... I kinda did too :P Well, then, how about you just review and let me know if you liked it or not. You know, I wouldn't be angry or anything if you didn't like it. But... I'd love a review y'know? Ha, anyway, hope you liked it :)**

**Oh, btw, this was NOT the last chapter! I decided that it'd be so cool if there were more chapters so...yeah. I don't know when I'll update the next time though...**

**Thanks for reading this anyway and... yeah, okay, I'm done now :)**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still July 4****th**** 2010**

Miley had her head still on Nick's shoulder, as they lay on the sand, just staring at the stars. They've been laying there for about an hour but they knew they had to get back to the rest sooner or later. And unfortunately it was sooner than they thought. A sudden drop of water on Miley's face made her jump and sit up. She wiped it away and turned to Nick.

"Did you just spit on me or did I feel a raindrop land on my head?" Nick chuckled and sat up too. He looked up at the sky and frowned a bit.

"I think that was a raindrop, I would never spit on you… not anymore, at least." Miley giggled and looked up at the sky too. There were clouds forming obviously. Sighing, Nick got up and extended his hand towards the girl on the sand. Miley grabbed it and let herself be pulled up by her boyfriend. She grinned, just thinking about him being her boyfriend. Nick intertwined their fingers and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry that the weather's ruining this now." Miley shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder to look up at him.

"It's okay. Nothing could ruin this. Let's just blow out the candles and go back to the rest to see what they are doing." Nick nodded and they started walking around the heart to blow out the remaining fire. After they finished, they walked back up the little hill and back to where the parents where. Obviously, the rest of the kids in town were already back at the parents-party. Miley looked up at Nick kind of nervously as they slowly walked up to them. It hadn't started raining yet, but it soon would.

"I'm kind of scared." Nick turned to her and looked at her confused. Giving her a squeeze with his hand, he stopped walking and turned his body to her.

"Of what?" Miley bit her lip, shrugged and ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Of my momma seeing us together… I mean, I told her about my problems, I guess - that I fell for you and all that. But that's the problem. She knows about it - she might hate you. Or at least the idea of us being together. Not that I would break up with you just because she said so… I'm just terribly nervous." Nick kissed her cheek and then her forehead gently.

"It'll be okay. I would understand if she hated me - I hate myself too… a little." They started walking again. Miley nudged him with her shoulder and giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I did too… but then I remembered that I loved you too much." Nick chuckled and nodded.

"People tend to change their mind because of their love for me." Miley rolled her eyes as they finally arrived at the place where the parents celebrated. It had some sort of a tent over it in the worst case - which was happening now.

Demi squealed the second she saw the couple walk up, hand in hand. She ran over to the pair and hugged Miley tightly. Then she hugged Nick in her happy frenzy and went back to Miley soon enough. Still squealing, she pulled back and jumped up and down.

"Ah, I can't believe it!" Miley giggled but soon enough groaned as she saw the rest of her friends including Nick run up to her. Why Will looked so happy and as if he was about to squeal any second was something Miley didn't even want to know but she grinned at them anyway. Taylor was the first to hug her, then came Selena and then Emily. Will patted Nick's back.

"Be lucky that she forgave you… I would've killed you in the near future. I hate seeing her cry." Nick chuckled and nodded. He glanced at Miley and smiled lightly.

"I hate seeing her cry too." Miley turned back to Nick and grabbed his hand, snuggling into his side. Will chuckled and hugged Miley too before he let her completely snuggle into Nick's side.

"What are we talking about?" Nick looked down at her and smiled softly.

"You and your adorableness." Miley glared at him playfully and pushed him away slightly.

"I'm not adorable. I'm… hot and sexy." Nick chuckled and Will looked around uncomfortably.

"Yeah… I'm going to leave now." Miley giggled as Will moved away from them and started talking to the girls. Nick kissed her head and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Miley giggled and kissed his cheek. Their little exchange was disturbed by none other than Miley's mother. She cleared her throat behind them and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" Miley swirled around and stared at her mother with big eyes. Tish's arms were crossed as she looked at her daughter. Nick didn't seem faced with the stern expression on the mothers face and smiled at her.

"I was just telling your daughter how much I loved her." Tish turned to Nick surprised as he just grinned at her. Miley looked at Nick with an opened mouth, astonished that he'd just go out and say it. Tish shook her head to jump out of it and looked at Nick with her stern expression again.

"Oh… and who are you to tell her that?" Miley squeezed Nick's hand tightly as he squeezed back. He sighed and looked away.

"I am the guy that broke your daughter's heart a few months ago. And I'm the guy who regrets it terribly. I'm the guy that would do anything for her though. I guess you could say I'm the jerk that's your daughter's boyfriend." Miley bit back her smile as Nick looked back at Tish. The poor woman was caught in-between wanting to squeal and hug the two and forbidding Miley to see him.

He did break her daughter's heart - but he admitted it. He said he regretted it and Miley obviously forgave him and now he was her daughter's boyfriend. He said he'd do anything for her and he called himself a jerk… She sighed and smiled at the two.

"Okay." Miley looked at her mother confused. Okay? That's all she had to say?

"Okay… what?" Tish chuckled and hugged her almost eighteen-year-old daughter.

"Okay, you can be together. Obviously, you love him and he loves you too which is just as obvious. I'm fine with it. But let me tell you one thing… guy that I don't know the name of… if you hurt her again, I'll kill you with my own hands. Okay? Good, now go have fun kids… or well, stay here and have fun since you can't really go out because it's raining." Miley laughed and hugged her mother.

"Thanks Mom… and his name is Nick. I told you about him." Tish shrugged and hugged Nick too which kind of surprised him but he hugged her back nonetheless. Miley playfully glared at her mother.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend." Tish laughed and rolled her eyes. She pulled back and patted my cheek.

"It's not like I'd take him from you… he's way too young for me and I'm way too crinkly for him." Miley laughed and hugged her boyfriend by his waist, pulling me close.

"Yeah, yeah, but you'd take him if he would want you or what?" Tish shrugged and looked away innocently. Nick tried to keep his cool though it kind of grossed him out to think that his girlfriend's mother would be with him if he wanted to. Miley glared at her mother playfully and shoved her away with a light push.

"Okay, we're leaving now… pedophile." Tish laughed as Miley giggled and pulled Nick away from the middle-aged woman. Miley shook her head and blushed.

"She's the most embarrassing human being on this planet… in this universe!" Nick chuckled and put both his arms around her, making them stumble a bit since they were still walking. Miley giggled and held onto him.

"You're over-exaggerating, aren't you? Just a little, right?" Miley shrugged and pulled him close, putting her head on his chest.

"Maybe… I love you, Nicky." Nick smiled and sighed. He hugged her closer to him and put his head on her head, watching the rain fall down

"I love you too…"

**August 2010**

"I can't believe that we actually applied to the same college without talking about it. That's like, so awesome right now." Nick chuckled and nodded, kissing Miley's head. They were sitting by the pool in Miley's garden, just relaxing.

"Just right now? Not later on too?" Miley hit his chest playfully and shrugged.

"Of course later too. But I'm like… really happy right now. Later it'll be like, totally normal, I guess. But… you don't understand. We'll kind of live together. We'll spend every day together for such a long time. And then…" Nick cut her off though.

"We kind of live together already. I'm over here all the time and if I'm not here then you're at mine. We even spend nights together at each other's house. What'll be different?" Miley shrugged.

"I don't know… it just seems different. We'll be alone…" Nick raised an eyebrow at her suggestively.

"Oh, that's what you're talking about." Miley giggled and shoved him. She got up and pulled the tank-top off, revealing her bikini. Nick smirked at her and got up. Pulling off his shirt, he grabbed Miley's waist and kissed her once.

"You're hot… did anyone ever tell you that?" Miley laughed.

"Yeah, some guys actually did the other day. They were so cute!" Nick looked at her totally jealous. He wasn't one to handle things like that well - and Miley knew that.

"Who said that?" Miley giggled and ruffled his hair.

"This one seven-year-old and his ten-year-old brother. They said I was hot when they saw me walking down the street. I asked them why they said that and they said because my face was red. I'd rather have them tell me that I was red other than 'hot' but you know…" Nick glared at his girlfriend playfully and squeezed her waist, making her squeal.

"You know what happens when you do that…" Miley shook her head innocently.

"No, I don't… what happens then, Nicky?" He chuckled and suddenly picked her up. He walked to the edge of the pool and jumped in with her without waiting for her to even scream anymore. After resurfacing, Miley glared at her boyfriend and crossed her arms.

"I hate you…" She huffed and swam away from him to exit the pool again. Suddenly worried that she actually meant what she said, Nick hurried after her and grabbed her shoulders. Miley glared at him.

"What?" Nick sighed and rubbed her arms, seeing as the breeze was making her shake.

"Do you… do you really, you know, hate me?" Miley shook her head and chuckled.

"Out of all the stuff you could've just said to apologize for making me wet, you had to say this?" Nick looked at her with a kind of open mouth. He had no idea what was going on. No girl ever reacted like that whenever he'd throw them in the water. And this time he jumped in as well. And she looked like she wanted to jump in anyway…

"Are you really that mad at me? I'm sorry if I misunderstood you but I thought you wanted to go swim?" Miley shook her head again though.

"No, I didn't. I just wanted to get a tan everywhere on my body not only the arms and some parts of the legs! If you would've thought about this or you would've asked me then you would've realized that I've been blowing you off with the sex for this whole week and then I could've told you that I'm on my period right now and I'm not wearing a tampon but a pad which makes talking to you right now so awkward that I'd love to cry right now." Nick stared at her with big eyes.

Oh no, he thought as he bit his lip. This was awkward. Not really wanting to but doing it anyway, Nick glanced down at her pants. Miley pushed his head up angrily.

"I cannot believe you just looked down there!" Miley stormed off angrily, immediately aiming for her bedroom. Nick groaned and sprinted after her, trying to catch up. He knew she'd shut the door and lock it so he couldn't come in if he was too late. Thankfully he was quick enough to catch the door and push it open.

Nick sighed and walked over to her bed. Miley was already on it, not caring that her bed was getting wet since she just got out of the pool. He put a hand on her leg and rubbed it gently. Miley didn't turn her body towards him since she was actually leaning away from him.

"I'm sorry, Mi… I should've asked. I mean, no boyfriend really walks up to his girlfriend and asks them 'Hey, are you on the period right now?'. That'd be weird. But I should have thought about what you wanted and not what I kind of wanted… or that I wanted to have fun with you… sorry." Miley sighed and rolled over, now facing him.

"I guess it's okay… I'm overreacting anyway. I'm sorry… I tend to get a bitch while PMSing." Nick chuckled and lay down next to her. They were now soaking the bed together. But neither of them cared.

"Yeah, you kind of do. I didn't really notice the lack of sex though. I don't care about that at all. I mean, I really don't mind that though, if you're asking. But I really don't care about anything else but you." Miley smiled at Nick whose head was lying on the pillow next to hers.

"Well… great, my bed's wet." Nick laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, it is. Well, there are two options. We'll let it dry and it'll feel all weird or we could just change the sheets…" Miley sighed and sat up.

"I guess we'll change the sheets." Nick smiled and sat up too. He looked at his trunks and her bikini and smirked.

"We're pretty wet too… how about we change first?" Miley looked at him with a raised eyebrow in a suggestive way.

"What are you implying?" Nick chuckled and put his hands on her waist.

"You know what I'm saying." Miley rolled her eyes slightly.

"Don't you remember when I told you I'm on my period right now?" Nick sighed.

"You've been for at least eight days 'cause if I remember correctly we haven't had sex for that long. I know that I said I don't care but… come on, I am a guy, I do remember this." Miley bit her lip and shrugged.

"I might have stopped being on the period already. I just didn't want to get wet. But now you know what might happen… and I guess I'm still kind of bitchy after my period. It takes like two days for me to get back to normal, I guess." Nick smirked at her.

"Then there's no problem for hot shower sex, right?" Miley giggled and shrugged as she put her arms around his neck. She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"No way in hell is there a problem with hot shower sex." Nick groaned and put his arms around Miley. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. The only thing left to hear were Miley's giggles and soon enough pleasurable moans coming out of the bathroom. The whole thing started with sex - how could it go on without it?

* * *

**Hi :) Liked it? Yes? No? How about you tell me in a review? Ha, just do it ;) Thanks for reading anyways, love you all! :D**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**October 2010**

"Can you imagine that we've been together for three months - like really been together, the years before that don't count since we've just had sex but whatever… Wait, what was I saying?" Nick chuckled and stroked her head softly.

"You started with 'can you imagine we've been together for three months…' Then you trailed off telling me before we only had sex." Miley giggled kind of embarrassed and nodded.

"Right… uhm, can you imagine we've only been together for three months but love each other so much that you agreed to watch me bath and even help me get clean without you jumping into the bathtub? That's really awesome, right?" Nick laughed and shook his head. Miley was actually sick and needed rest, which was one of the only reasons Nick was not in that tub with her right then. But he also wanted to help her bath - which might sound weird but he'd do anything for her.

"I'm just awesome like that. But you should know I'd do anything for you. You just have to ask." Miley smiled at Nick and wanted to kiss him but he pushed her back. She looked at him confused.

"What?" Nick sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"You're sick; do you want me to catch the same thing you have?" Miley pouted and sighed. She leaned back in the tub and played with the bubbles in the water.

"Thanks for staying here anyway. It'd be incredibly boring… you know what's awesome too? We get to share a room. I mean, that's like topping you sitting here with me. I thought they didn't do that but they did which… is awesome." Nick laughed.

"You should find a new word to describe how great something is." The sick girl in the tub rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… sing to me." Nick sighed.

"I don't want to and I wouldn't even know what if I wanted to."

"I'll tell you what to sing then… sing something you wrote and I haven't heard yet." But Nick being the stubborn boy he was shook his head.

"No, it's not finished yet. I started something but it's not done and you won't hear it until it is." His girlfriend pouted but shrugged right after.

"Fine… my body's not done growing so until then, you won't get to see it or touch it." Nick's eyes went wide by the comparison and he shook his head.

"No, no, no… come on, that's not fair. Nobody's body will ever be done growing. Just think about it - one part of the men's body is getting bigger and smaller by the amount of touches it gets. Women would never be 'allowed' to touch men bodies if everyone was to say that." Miley laughed and put a hand on Nick's head, ruffling his hair.

"You are the weirdest person I know, Nick J… but I guess that's okay… hey, that rhymed!" Nick chuckled and grabbed Miley's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"How long do you plan on sitting in there?" Miley shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know… it's pretty nice in here. I don't get it though - you so could come in here with me. We don't automatically have to do anything just because you are in here. We could just sit in here together and talk."

"Technically, we do that. I'm with you in the bathroom and we talk." Miley blushed a bit.

"Fine, I meant you can hold me and we can talk. And I can snuggle into you - I love doing that." Nick sighed and looked at the water for quite some time.

"I'm not saying yes right now - but if I were to get in there, would you try to kiss me and make me sick too? And if I were to get in there right now, would I get a reward as soon as you're healthy again?" Miley giggled and nodded.

"No to the first, yes to the second. Dude, I can barely keep my hands off you in class, why would I try and do it when we're alone?" Nick chuckled and started pulling off his shirt.

"I can't believe I'm going to jump into this bathtub and won't get any. It's torture sitting out of the bathtub and seeing you in it and knowing not to be able to do something - this is going to be… ah, that feels nice." Nick had removed all his clothes and had gotten into the tub. He immediately enjoyed the hot water that was now around him. Miley giggled.

"Yeah, you love it and you know it." She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Miley sighed happily and lay her head onto Nick's chest. He kissed her head gently and smiled.

"You're right, that's great too. In fact, it's awesome." Miley giggled and hit his chest playfully.

"Shut up!" Her boyfriend chuckled and kissed her head again. Honestly, it wasn't just about sex for him. Sometimes Miley was just too tempting to say 'no' to her. But he was content just holding her. He'd never done it in a bathtub before though so he had no idea if he could restrain himself. Turns out her could.

**December 2010**

Miley was outside of her room on her balcony in the house she grew up at, looking up at the stars - or well, the clouds. She was waiting for it to snow for days now, ever since they came back from college. She had been wishing for a white Christmas but by the looks of it, it wouldn't happen. It was Christmas day already and there was still no snow. Ice - but no snow.

Miley sighed and leaned onto the railing. Maybe if she kept staring there, snow would magically start falling, in the end giving her what she wanted. She hadn't had a white Christmas in way too long. And she really wanted it this year. She wanted to spend it with her boyfriend and her family and friends.

"Hey stranger…" Miley turned around and smiled a little as she saw Nick walking up to her. He put his hands on her waist and leaned down to kiss her softly. Miley smiled a little more.

"Hi…" She turned around in his arms and leaned against him as she kept staring up at the clouds, waiting for the snow. Nick put his head on hers and sighed a bit.

"Why are we staring at the clouds?" Miley sighed too and put her hands on Nick's which were on her stomach.

"Because I want it to snow. Maybe they'll feel under pressure when I stare at them and finally give free the damn white blanket I want." Nick chuckled and kissed his girlfriend's head.

"I don't think that clouds really _feel _anything… Miles, if it's supposed to snow, it will. If it won't… well, then it won't." Miley sighed and turned around again. Of course she knew that she couldn't control it but she really wanted it too.

"I know; you're right. But I really want snow…" Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead. Her whining sounded cute - not annoying.

"You'll get some eventually. And hey, if there won't be a 'White Christmas', at least there'll be a white New Year's then, right?" Miley sighed and nodded. She didn't want a white New Year's though…

"You're right… I mean, I have you after all, don't I?" Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, and I've got you. That's enough, right?" Miley nodded and smiled up at him. She bit her lip and glanced at the clouds again, trying not to turn her head upwards to Nick won't notice. He did anyway. He chuckled and shook his head, kissing her forehead.

"You're unbelievable." Miley looked at him again and giggled.

"Sorry… I just really want snow…" Nick sighed and nodded. He would give it to her but that was one thing he couldn't do unfortunately. He'd do anything for her - but he couldn't grant her wish this time. Because usually he would, whatever she asked for. Though she wasn't a girl to want everything because she knows her boyfriend would get her anything.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" The door to the big house opened and in came Nick's family. It was their first Christmas together but it definitely wasn't the last. The mother's had bonded over the months of Miley and Nick being together so they didn't have a problem being there. Nick was also an only child so that was no problem. His dad would get bored most likely but he would just have to talk to the women or something.

Tish came running to the door and hugged Veronica, Nick's mother tightly. Miley giggled and shook her head as Nick sighed a bit. Both women were squealing as if they hadn't seen each other in year. They saw each other a few hours ago because they planned the evening.

Nick suddenly pulled Miley out of the room and up to her room. Miley looked at him confused for a bit until he smirked at her. She shook her head, smiling at him.

"Our parents are downstairs…" Nick shook his head and dug one hand into his back pocket. He actually looked nervous. Miley was now confused again.

"What are you doing?" Nick motioned her to sit down on her bed so she did. Nick sighed and sat down next to her, showing her a little box.

"What is this?" Miley looked at the box that had previously been in his back pocket. She stared at it as Nick started fiddling with it.

"Uhm… well, it's my present for you." He handed it to Miley and watched her open the box. Miley put a hand on her mouth.

"What…?" Nick smiled and took the item out of the box. He took Miley's hand and sighed a bit, actually happily.

"This is… kind of like a promise/commitment ring. Though we've officially been together for six months but unofficially we've been together for about two and a half years and… I guess, I mean I know that we're too young to get engaged or get married but I just want you to wear that ring because if it ever happens that you go out without me then I want the guys to know you're taken. I know they all drool over you behind my back anyway." Miley giggled and blushed.

"So… this is kind of like an engagement ring but actually not because it's just a commitment ring?" Miley was kind of confused, still. Nick shook his head.

"No… yes, a commitment ring but also a promise ring. I'd like it if you promised me that we will get married somewhere in the far future. If you'd promise me that… that's the only thing I'd want from you as a present. Anything else is not as important, as long as I have you." Miley smiled and nodded.

"Of course I promise you… you wouldn't even have to ask." Nick smiled and put the little ring on her pinky. Miley stared at it confused. Until then she thought it was for her ring finger.

"What? A…" Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah… I think only the engagement ring is supposed to be on your left ring finger. So you can wear the ring on your left pinky without Demi and the other girls being on your back, asking you about it." Miley smiled brightly at her boyfriend and kissed him.

"You are so considerate, Nicky…" He chuckled and kissed her again. Miley buried her hands in Nick's curls and giggled a little as he leaned her down on her bed.

"Once again, our parents are downstairs." Nick shrugged and kissed Miley down her neck. She giggled a little, followed by a moan and then another giggle.

"I love you, Nicky." He smiled at her and kissed her quickly once again before he sat up, hugging her to him. Miley snuggled into his chest and smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Mi." Miley smiled even brighter and kissed his chest gently. She looked up at him and grinned. This was one of the greatest Christmases she's ever head. Nick smiled suddenly, brighter than usual and that made Miley look up. Her boyfriend pointed out of the window.

Interested, Miley turned to the window and she instantly squealed. It was snowing! Miley jumped up and ran to the window. She opened it and stepped onto her balcony, running into the snow with no jacket on. It was cold, yeah, but Miley didn't care. She really wanted to enjoy the first snow this year.

Nick jumped up and ran after her. He hugged her from behind as Miley put her arms over his which were over her stomach. She looked up at Nick and giggled happily. He smiled and kissed her gently, before they watched the snowflakes fall down peacefully. A very peaceful and white Christmas.

* * *

**A quick something before I go to bed :) Hope y'all liked it :D**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Year's 2010**

Miley scratched her head and stared at the thing in her hands. She's never used it before. Nick wasn't there yet. Their families would actually celebrate New Year's together but they were yet to come. And Miley couldn't handle waiting any longer - she needed to do something. And if she had to do it alone she would.

Sighing, she threw the thing onto the ground and groaned. She couldn't do it. It looked too complicated. But it wasn't over yet. She grabbed the manual and started to read it only to realize that it was in Chinese and French. Frustrated, she threw it onto the floor and sighed.

"What idiot sells firework with a Chinese and French manual?" She heard a low chuckled behind her and spun around only to lock eyes with her boyfriend.

"What idiot buys firework with a Chinese and French manual?" Miley blushed and walked up to him to hug him.

"Hey baby… and hey! Shut up!" Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry… I'm just saying." Miley rolled her eyes and pulled back. They walked to her bed and sat down on it.

"Whatever… but really, why do they sell this here?" Nick shrugged and picked one firecracker up.

"For the people that live here that don't speak English but French and Chinese?" Miley hit him playfully and pouted right after.

"So? I was at Wal-Mart, they aren't supposed to sell this!" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"You buy your fireworks at Wal-Mart? Oh Mi…" She blushed and shrugged innocently.

"What? Mom said I should buy the cheapest ones! I did look for other shops with cheap offers. Wal-Mart was just the last thing that I could think of - and the cheapest one." Nick sighed and shook his head.

"You're lucky my dad's obsessed with New Year's and firework. He bought enough to go through the whole night." Miley giggled but soon sighed.

"So now I spent all this money on this crap for nothing?" Nick shrugged and placed the firecracker back on the floor.

"Who knows, maybe Dad knows how to… set this up and stuff." Miley nodded and put her head onto her boyfriends shoulder. He put his head on hers and smiled a little.

"But I think it's cute that you tried to do this." Miley looked up and glared at him.

"I didn't think it was cute - I thought it was frustrating." Nick chuckled and put an arm around her. He kissed her head and pulled back.

"Come on, they're all downstairs." Miley nodded and grabbed Nick's hand. He intertwined their fingers and together they walked downstairs to their parents. Miley hugged Nick's mother and father while Nick let Tish hug him. After Veronica released Miley, Nick immediately pulled her to his side as if he was claiming his property - though he knew that Miley wouldn't leave him this quickly.

Miley giggled and put her arm around his waist as Veronica rolled her eyes. Bernd, Nick's father, chuckled and shook his head. Only Tish was cackling away, finding Nick's protective behavior completely adorable.

"Oh Nick, do you really think your mother would take Miley away from you?" Nick blushed as Miley giggled and squeezed his side a bit.

"Yes, she could squeeze her to death." Veronica giggled and patted his cheek.

"I won't do that - you'd hate me for the rest of your life." Nick chuckled and nodded. Miley looked up at him and shook her head a bit.

"You're weird, Nicholas." Veronica, Bernd and Tish laughed as they walked into the living room. Nick looked down at Miley and kissed her softly.

"I'm only weird when it comes to you. It looked like she was choking you!" Miley giggled and kissed his cheek.

"She kind of was, but I was choking her back." Nick laughed and shook his head as they entered the living room themselves. Bern was already full on explaining to the women what he was planning to shoot into the air that night.

"And then, we'll go on with a loud BOOM and then comes a big BANG! And then, after that it'll be little plops here and there and to end the night of firework, we'll have a really loud BOOM BANG!" Miley giggled and looked at Nick. She then looked at Bernd and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Bernd but Nick… don't ever turn this way." The whole room laughed. Bernd shrugged and sat down next to Veronica.

"Well, I just have an obsession." Miley giggled and nodded.

"You sure do…" They laughed some more and just enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Come on, Mi, you look perfect. You always do!" Miley groaned and walked out of the bathroom in her sweats, a pair of UGGs and an oversized sweater.

"There, what's perfect about that?" Nick sighed and wrapped his arms around her. It was almost midnight, it would soon be New Year and the parents were already outside, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Miley wanted to look good but she couldn't find anything to wear.

"Well those clothes have you in it so I'd say… you." Miley blushed but shook her head.

" ut the clothes suck! It'll soon be 2011 and I'm going to look like crap only because of this stupid tradition!" She was maybe even right somehow. It was a tradition in their family - and apparently in Nick's too - that you would shower shortly before midnight in order to wash away the dirt from the last year. Nick and Miley had secretly taken that shower together, of course taking a little longer than needed but they didn't care. Nick was back in his clothes he wore before but Miley was fussing over her clothes.

"No, the clothes don't suck and you don't look like crap… you look perfect, now come on, we'll miss the New Year if you won't come downstairs now." Miley sighed and let Nick put his arms around her. He pulled her closer by her waist but leaned back a bit so he could look into her eyes. Miley glared a bit.

"So? New Year can wait; let it come at one or something so I can find clothes!" Miley wanted to escape but Nick pulled her closer and started walking backwards, aiming for the door. Miley struggled but she couldn't break free.

"No, come on… You look good - and it doesn't really matter what you wear right now anyway because later, we'll go to mine and I'm going to rip those clothes off your body and I don't think any fancy clothes are really made for that." Miley blushed a little and sighed. She looked up at him only to find him staring down at her. Groaning, she finally gave in.

"Fine… but how do you know we'll be alone and you will be able to do to me what you're planning to?" Nick chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they exited the room.

"Well, it'll be around half past twelve and my dad will still be doing his thing with the fireworks. My mom will be talking to your mom and we are free to go without even letting them know. We'll return about an hour later and act as if we hadn't even left. My dad will most likely end his little show ten minutes after we arrive and we can tell him that we liked it. I know, my dad's a firework-freak." Miley giggled as she pulled on a warm jacket so she wouldn't get cold.

"Maybe so, but it gives us the chance to have sex in your house and your bed without your parents noticing." Nick chuckled and pulled on his own jacket before he opened Miley the door to exit the house. It was five minutes before midnight and Bernd was all set to start the fireworks. Nick chuckled and walked over to his father to talk to him for a bit until the countdown would start. Of course he'd be by Miley's side by then.

Tish and Veronica walked over to Miley and nudged her with raised eyebrows. Miley looked at them confused and shook her head in order to show her confusing even better. The two women giggled and rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on, we know what you did up there, don't deny it!" Miley was still confused. What did they do up there?

"What?" Tish giggled as Veronica put a hand on Miley's shoulder.

"We both know that you two aren't innocent… Hell, we know you haven't been 'innocent' together for a little less than two years before you even officially got together. It's not like we expect you to. We want you two to be happy - sex means being happy… most of the time." Miley sighed.

"You're also old enough to know about the consequences and you know how to handle it. And I hope you use protection, young lady." Miley blushed.

"We didn't have sex though. I was just fussing about what I should wear and Nick convinced me to wear this because…" But Miley didn't finish. Yeah, they knew that they were having sex in general; they didn't need to know when they planned to have sex next.

"Because…?" Miley turned to Tish and bit her lip. Why would he convince her to wear something not revealing at all when they just told her that they were having sex? Sure, she could wear what she wanted and how she wanted it without needing to look sexy for Nick, but mothers would always be mothers. They wanted to make fun of her.

"Uh… he told me to wear this because…" Miley roamed through her head to find a good comeback. But she didn't even have to. Nick ended up hearing the last thing Miley said and put an arm around her as he walked up to them.

"Because no matter what she wears, she always looks perfect… and because we would've been too late for the New Year." At the first part the middle-aged women awed but at the second they giggled. Miley blushed and playfully hit Nick's stomach.

"Hey…" Tish glanced at her watch and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Thirty seconds, thirty seconds!" They all walked closer to Bernd as he started re-checking everything. He went and grabbed a glass of champagne while Nick and Miley got a glass of orange juice. Their parents didn't need to know that from time to time, alcohol was passed around in college so they just said they wanted the orange juice.

Miley stood in between Nick and Tish while Veronica was next to Tish and Bernd. Miley excitedly grabbed Nick's hand and squeezed it tightly and he squeezed back as well. Tish hugged her daughter's arm and Veronica held her husband's hand while she had an arm around Tish. Those two families grew to be like one - with Miley and Nick as the main reason.

"Oh, fifteen… thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… Happy New Year!" Tish quickly hugged Miley before she let go to hug Veronica. Miley smiled and looked at Nick. he leaned down and kissed her immediately. Miley giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Being in a very happy mood, Nick lifted her off the ground and spun her around a bit before setting her back down on the ground.

Miley was still giggling when she hugged Bernd and Veronica. Nick patter his father's back when he hugged him and kissed his mother's cheek when she did. Tish hugged Nick as well. It was one big love fest between two families. Miley finally grabbed Nick's hand again, after what seemed like too long to her. It might be exaggerated a bit, but Miley wanted to be close to Nick that night for whatever reason.

The women started talking as Bernd started shooting one rocket into the sky after another. They exploded into beautiful fireworks. Miley watched them in amazement. She hadn't seen it like that yet - so close. Nick watched her in amazement. It might seem odd to you that he was so enchanted by her, but the way the fireworks displayed in her eyes and the way she smiled that amazed smile so adoringly, Nick couldn't help but be amazed by his own girlfriend.

Miley slowly let her eyes drift from the sky to Nick's eyes and smiled at him, a little dazed. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Miley giggled and pulled back. He looked at her confused.

"What?" Miley laughed a bit and shook her hand, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Nothing… did you know our mother's know that we're having sex?" Nick started to choke on himself as he heard that. He had actually no idea that his mother knew that.

"What? They know? Why?" Miley shrugged and giggled a little at his adorable face.

"The best part is yet to come. They even know that we've had sex before we even got together officially. They knew we were having sex those one and a half years! And you know what they said? 'It's okay to have sex.' 'Having sex means fun - most of the times.' And 'You're both old enough to know the consequences and how to deal with them. Use protection you lady!' Those were only a few things along the lines of our two crazy mothers." Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"So they know we're about to…?" Miley quickly shook her head and blushed a bit.

"No, they don't know that. You actually saved me from blurting it out." Nick nodded and kissed her forehead as she looked up at the fireworks again. He pulled her close and closed his eyes for a bit. If someone would've told him three years ago that this would be his future he would've laughed in their face and showed them his middle finger. But he wouldn't change this for the world.

Here he was, having this wonderful girl in his arm and enjoying New Years with their families. That girl in his arms understood him and supported him. She loved him like she hadn't loved anyone else before. She wanted to be with him - and she promised him to get married to him somewhere in the future. She was beautiful inside and out. She was also sexy as hell. Now he'd get the middle finger from other guys for getting that girl first.

* * *

**I don't even have anyhting to say :P Just thanks for reading, I guess and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in a review what you think, that'd be majorly awesome... wait, is majorly even a word? Oh well... Thanks for reading :D**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**April 2010**

"I can't wait to meet your… wait, what is she to you?" Nick chuckled at a very excited Miley, holding onto his hand and jumping up and down.

"She is my new born cousin. It's weird to think that I'm eighteen years older than her. I mean, isn't there like… a bottom line for a woman to get pregnant?" Miley laughed and put her head on his shoulder as they were walking along the street towards Nick's aunt's house.

"Well… I wouldn't really say so. Haven't you heard of that woman that got pregnant with like… 66 or so? That should be forbidden. You never know what's going to happen to her and then she dies and leaves a child alone at home. That must suck so much. And even if she turns hundred, that child is going to be embarrassed for life. Imagine you being 18 and your mom is 84. That's got to be the most embarrassing thing ever." Nick smiled.

"How would you know about that woman?" Miley rolled her eyes in an obvious manner and looked up at him.

"I read the newspaper too, you know? Something you should do too, mister." Nick chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

"I do… I just don't read gossip… I read sports and actual news." Miley rolled her eyes again.

"Those are actual news. The world needs to know that. How bad it is to do that, I mean." Nick nodded and looked down at her.

"Of course it is…" Miley boxed his side gently and laughed.

"Stop making fun of me. I can go back to hating you in no time. You might think just because I'm a girl I become attached… well, I don't." Nick looked down at her sort of alarmed and sighed.

"Sorry… well, I guess you're kind of right, but come on, it's not as important as political questions, right?" Miley giggled and nodded.

"I know, yeah… I was just kidding though. Gosh, you're jumpy." Nick glared at her playfully and then kissed her temple gently.

"Well, I don't want to lose you so…" Miley smiled up at him.

"I don't want to lose you either… and you're not going to, by the way. You told me you love me so you got to live with me as long as you want me here." Nick hugged her tight before stopping and looking her in the eyes.

"Well, that's going to be a long time then." Miley leaned up and kissed him gently. He kissed her back and then pulled back to kiss her nose too.

"I love you." Nick grinned and kissed her forehead before he replied.

"I love you too…" Miley smiled and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"So, when am I meeting your cousin that's creepily way much younger than you?" Nick chuckled and pointed towards a house that was about two houses away.

"In about two minutes. You excited?" Miley nodded.

"Yeah, I've actually never seen a baby before… and she's your cousin, she has to like me." Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she's about two weeks; I don't think her opinion on you counts as much as my aunt's does…" Miley suddenly squeezed his hand extra tight.

"Oh my gosh, you're right. What if she doesn't like me?" Nick chuckled.

"She'll love you… she's just like mine and your mom so… you shouldn't worry." Miley giggled a little.

"Do you mean, she knows about us having sex?" Nick choked on himself. Miley was still reminding him that their mothers know about them doing stuff that mothers actually didn't want to know about. Miley giggled at Nick's expression.

"Could you stop that? I hate to think about it and you keep on reminding me." Miley shrugged as they walked up to the front door. Nick ran the doorbell and squeezed Miley's hand and then looked up as the door opened.

"Ah, Nicholas!" He hugged his aunt and then moved aside to show Miley to his aunt.

"Aunt Betty, this is my girlfriend Miley." Miley smiled at her shyly and stuck out her hand for Betty to shake it. Betty shook it and smiled at the girl.

"Nice taste, Nicholas." Nick and Miley both blushed and walked in after Betty had stepped aside. She led them into the living room where a crib was placed next to the couch. Miley squealed quietly and squeezed Nick's hand again. Nick smiled at her as Betty grabbed her baby out of the crib. Miley's face softened noticeably and she couldn't help but coo over the baby.

"Aw, Nicky, look how cute…" Betty turned to them and smiled brightly. She handed the baby over to Miley who immediately got tears in her eyes for whatever reason. She couldn't help it; it was her first time holding a baby and that baby was just adorable. Nick grinned at the sight of her holding his cousin. He could definitely imagine that being his child in a few years.

Miley put a finger on the baby's face and stroked it gently. The baby gurgled a bit and then laughed an adorable baby laugh. Miley giggled too as the baby put a hand on her cheek. Nick smiled brighter at this. It was one of those moments where he saw his whole future in front of him. He walked over to her and cooed down at his cousin. The really young girl giggled while his girlfriend beamed up at him.

"She is so adorable." Nick nodded and kissed her quickly before he pulled back and looked at his aunt. The older woman had left to get a camera and sneaked a picture of the couple with the baby in between them. She pulled a little face at Nick as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"You might want to give me the camera…" But Betty shook her head and hid it behind her back.

"I'm afraid I can't do that… You'll thank me in about five years. Then you'll have kids on your own and I'll show you the very first picture of you holding a baby together." Miley blushed and looked down at the little girl again.

"What's her name?" Betty chuckled at Miley's try to change the subject and smiled.

"Angelica." Miley smiled brightly and cuddled the baby a little.

"Hello Angie… I can call you Angie, right? Oh, you're such a cutie…" Betty chuckled and Nick shook his head a little as he plopped down on the couch. Miley slowly sat down and Nick put an arm around her shoulder. She was still playing with the little baby as Betty sat on the armchair next to the couch. She nudged Nick's knee and motioned towards Miley with her eyes.

Nick chuckled and scratched his neck awkwardly. A lot of people had been telling him that Miley was the one. He'd always roll his eyes though deep inside he knew it. He would only roll his eyes because he already did know. So he rolled his eyes again and sighed. People were actually annoying him with this. When Betty nudged him again he groaned.

"I know! Okay? I do know!" Miley jumped and held the baby a little closer to her. Nick turned to her with big and sort of sorry eyes. Betty chuckled; this conversation was going to be funny.

"What do you know?" Nick looked around awkwardly before he turned to Miley again. He sighed.

"Uhm… something that Betty just remembered me about?" Betty chuckled quietly and shook her head. Nick always has been bad with words when he was nervous. Miley giggled.

"Okay? Do I want to know or…?" Nick sighed and shrugged. He caught sight of the baby and remembered his little cousin was there so he quickly reached over and stroked the baby's cheek.

"I know… that Angie is incredibly cute." He didn't necessarily sound sure of what he was saying but Miley just giggled and nuzzled her gently.

"She is, isn't she? Ah, I can't wait to have a baby on my own…" Nick looked at her with big eyes. Betty giggled a little and nudged Nick again. He groaned quietly and let his head drop on the back of his couch. He wasn't frustrated with people telling him that she was the one or when they'd say they were going to get babies together or stuff like that. But it frustrated him that they either didn't seem to know that he knew or they just wanted to make fun of him.

Miley looked at Nick confused but shrugged it off. She played with the baby in her hands some more until about half an hour later, Nick told her he felt like they should leave. Miley sighed and handed little Angie to Betty who smiled at her daughter before she hugged Nick and Miley. As they exited the door, the new mother called the couple back one more time. Well, she called Miley, actually.

"Yeah?" Miley turned around and pulled a piece of hair that had fallen into her face out of it and smiled. Betty smiled back and winked at Nick before she turned to Miley once again.

"Welcome to the family." Miley blushed and turned back to Nick who grabbed her hand and gently tucked her along. She waved Betty before the mother and her baby disappeared back into her house. Nick cursed silently. Miley turned to him and looked at him funny and somewhat confused.

"What's wrong?" Nick sighed and turned to Miley. He stopped walking and shrugged.

"Betty… she was just bugging me, that's all." Miley shook her head confused.

"But she barely talked to us? She only asked us if we wanted something to drink or eat and talk a bit about Angie. Oh, by the way, your cousin has got to be the cutest baby of all time." Nick sighed.

"You don't always need words to annoy someone and… Angie was the only baby you've ever seen, so you can't really judge that contest." Miley pocked her tongue out at him playfully.

"Ha ha", she deadpanned, "you think you're so funny, aren't you? Anyway… What do you mean she didn't need words? Oh and what was that 'I know' thing you blurted out earlier?" Nick shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know… she just kept on nudging me and glancing towards you. She was basically telling me with her eyes that you were the one." Miley looked at him confused.

"The one… what?" Nick chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Exactly." Miley shook her head quickly as Nick started walking again.

"No, don't walk away, what do you mean 'the one'?" Nick stopped walking and turned to her, sighing.

"Well, you're 'it'. The one… just…" Nick sighed and stopped talking, stumbling over his words. Miley looked at him confused for about a minute until she realized what he was saying. She gasped quietly and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh! That's what you're talking about! Well… do they all think that?" Nick nodded and shrugged.

"Yup; trust me, when you're not around - which barely ever happens - or when you don't pay attention - which happens more often - they always wink at me or whisper to me how perfect you are for me. It gets annoying after some time." Miley frowned a little and looked down. She bit her lip and tried not to be hurt by the way he just said that but she couldn't help but be.

"Uhm… so you don't think so?" Nick looked at her confused for a second before he shook his head frantically.

"What? No! I mean, yes… I mean… of course I think so but… god, you would be annoyed too when your mom would always nudge you and wink at you and make fun of you…" Miley shook her head sort of pouting.

"Actually, my mom does that and I always talk to her about it… openly and not annoyed. She makes fun of me - I laugh with her because I agree." Nick sighed and put his hands on Miley's shoulder as her lower lip started to quiver.

"Hey Mi… I love you, okay? Of course I think like they do… I just… I'm a guy - I don't talk about my relationships with my best friends like you do. I brag with you - yeah, but it's different with guys than with girls. We talk about… sports and… manly stuff. Well, if you asked Joe he'd tell you that I only talk about you but…" Miley smiled a little and wiped her eyes. She didn't cry but there were a few tears in there.

Nick rubbed her shoulders before he hugged her. He didn't know she was so sensitive about this. Miley sighed a little and hugged him back. It may seem like she was overreacting and maybe she was - but she really loved this guy. Thinking about him not wanting her like she wanted him - that would be forever - was torture.

"I'm sorry that earlier came out wrong. They've just been bugging me with something and… you'll find out what when the time's right." Miley pulled back and nodded. Nick leaned down and kissed her softly, making her smile again.

"Okay… I love you, Nicky." Nick grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers before they started walking again.

"I love you too, Mi, I love you too…" And just like that, the couple walked towards Nick's car to drive back to the campus. It was a Sunday that day so they could easily go to his aunt who didn't live too far away from the college anyway. They got into Nick's car and held hands in there as well. It didn't seem like they would let go of each other soon - at least not till college. And even after that, they wouldn't let go of each other. They were in it for the long haul. And one of them knew that already while the other was still as clueless as ever.

* * *

**I totally left you hanging there, didn't I? XD Well, you're gonna find out soon but when that time comes, this story will be over :( Oh well, this was written during conversations with Hannah and Loly so if there are any mistakes or mess-ups... I was distracted writing it :P I hope you liked it and... you know, reviews don't really hurt ;) I actually enjoy them soooo... oh well :P Thank you soo much for reading again, you all rock :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**4****th**** July 2011**

"I think he doesn't love me anymore." Demi chocked on her water as her best friend blurted those words out. How for the love of god could she even think that, let alone, believe that?

"What?" Miley looked at Demi with sad eyes. She shrugged and played with a curl that was hanging down by the side of her face. Demi was currently curling her hair and had just taken a break from it to drink something.

"I think he doesn't love me anymore. He forgot… I can't believe he forgot! On a day like this you'd think he'd remember our anniversary. But he didn't!" Demi grabbed the curling iron again and took the next section of hair in between her fingers to curl it.

"I don't think he forgot… He would never forget something as important as your official one year anniversary slash your unofficial three year anniversary." Miley groaned annoyed.

"See? Even you remember! But when I woke up today he didn't say a word other than good morning to me - then he got up and made breakfast. Then I fell asleep again and all I found was a note saying he was out with the guys and that he'd see me later at the party. He doesn't love me anymore!" Demi shook her head, not quite understanding that Nick would do something like that.

"I do not believe this for a second, Miles… He didn't forget - he can't. Nick is too romantic and he's too scared of losing you to forget something as important as this. Not that he will lose you or something. I'm just saying, that he loves you too much and stop saying you think he doesn't love you anymore!" Miley sighed and looked down, now playing with her nails. They were black - one of her favorite colors.

Demi had told her that black didn't go with the outfit but she didn't care. Nobody looked at her nails ever anyway; why would somebody suddenly care what color they were?

"But how can I think what you just said if he didn't do anything affectionate towards me this morning at all? He barely even mumbled a 'good morning' to me anyway. He got out of bed immediately and I haven't seen him since." Demi took another part of her hair and curled it, biting her lip and thinking about this herself.

Nick couldn't possible forget. He wasn't like that and even if he - dare she think this - even if he didn't love Miley anymore he'd remember this date; this day until the day he'd die. According to him Miley was his first love and he's spent three years with her anyway already. And she was just with the couple two days ago. He stuck to her like glue, not letting go of her at all. The only time he had to, was when Miley had to go to the toilet - and even then he almost would have gone with her.

"I think you forgot but Nick isn't an asshole anymore. He is the corniest and cheesiest guy ever. He is so attached to you; I think he'd forget his name if it weren't for you. A week ago he introduced himself as 'Nicky' and later apologized saying that it was the nickname his girlfriend would call him and his actual name was Nick. He is so confused sometimes… anyway, that boy is attached to you like… I don't even know what!"

Miley sighed and shrugged, looking into the mirror, finding Demi's eyes. Demi sighed too and dropped her hands for a second, seeing how sad Miley was about this. Unfortunately Demi had no idea if Nick even had something planned for them or not. But Miley was right - how could someone forget their anniversary if they got together on a day like the 4th of July?

This is why Demi knew that Nick would never forget this day. He just couldn't. And if he did she'd beat him up until he'd buy Miley everything she ever wanted… and maybe a little more.

"If you say so… If he doesn't do anything special tonight at all… I'll hate him for a year. And then we'll see how he can go on without me." Demi laughed and patted Miley's shoulder dropping the last curl that she just finished.

"That's my girl. And now, moving on, are you ready to make my hair look perfect?" Miley giggled and got up. Demi sat down and grinned at the mirror. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I saw that! Unroll your eyes again, young lady!" Miley sighed and rolled them the other direction, laughing as Demi nodded satisfied.

"I hope you do know that you can't 'unroll' your eyes." Demi shrugged.

"I don't really care. You don't roll your eyes at my happiness." Miley kept herself from rolling her eyes this time and nodded.

"Yes sir - I mean, Madam. Now, what style would we like today? Slightly curly, a lot wavy, straight or extreme curls?" Demi looked up for a few moments and then shrugged.

"Let's says lightly curly with a love of wavy - can you do that?" Miley nodded and started right at it, mirroring what her mother had done in the past.

"So… boytoy coming?" Miley raised an eyebrow curiously, waiting for Demi's reply.

"Uhm… psh, who are you talking about? No, there's no boytoy…" Miley giggled at Demi's red face and patted her cheek.

"I believe there is since your blushing… don't lie Demetria, just tell me - is boytoy coming or not? And what's his name?" Demi looked around the room, mumbling a few things that Miley obviously didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"Yes, he's coming, his name is Chad." Miley squealed and accidentally burnt Demi's ear while doing so.

"Ow! Watch it!" Miley bit her lip.

"Sorry… so, his name is Chad… where's he from?"

"College." Miley laughed and shook her head at Demi's funny reply. She made it sound like that answer was obvious.

"I figured… if you don't want to tell me then don't - fine. So, how old is he?" Demi bit the inside of her cheek. If she was completely honest, she wasn't sure.

"Uhm… 19? I think… something around that age at least. Why do you care anyway?" Miley shrugged and ruffled Demi's hair a bit, smiling at the affect it had.

"Just asking… I had to find some other topic to talk about other than my boyfriend possibly either forgetting our anniversary or him not even loving me anymore… what do you mean you think he's around that age - at least? He could be 16 for all you know!" Demi giggled.

"He's in college - I doubt he's sixteen. And even if he were - he is incredibly cute." Miley laughed and patted Demi's shoulder.

"You're done." Demi checked her hair and then smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks cutie. So now, to the make-up." They were pretty fast with their make-up so the last thing they had to do what put their dresses on which wasn't that hard to do. They were decked out in the usual theme - red, blue and white. Miley grinned at herself as Demi did some poses in the full-length mirror.

"We look major hot, my friend. And now, let's go. We're almost late." Miley snatched her bag - which was also blue, red and white (her mother designed it for them) and they walked out of her room at her house, arms linked and all.

"Even if we were late - they call it 'fashionably late' now, you know? We'll be the highlights of this bash - like always. They can wait a few more minutes to put their eyes on us; to be grazed by our presence." Demi raised her eyebrows and looked at Miley.

"You sure are not cocky at all." Miley giggled and shrugged.

"Have to boost my esteem in case of someone forgetting something important tonight. If I make myself feel better right now, I'll feel good then too. I won't feel as great as right now but as close as it can get and that should be enough." Demi shook her head and nudged Miley gently.

"Why do you still think he'll forget? He's Nick - he will remember; I bet he does." Miley looked at Demi doubtfully.

"Do you know something?" Demi shook her head.

"No. And if I did, you know I would tell you - which is probably why Nick didn't tell me. It's because he knows just as well as you that I can't keep a secret to safe my life. So no, I don't know anything." Miley sighed and nodded.

"Okay then… let's just hope he really didn't forget."

"And even if he - dare I say it - did forget; we'll have the time of our lives without him… well, maybe not the time of our lives but we'll have a hell lots of fun, okay?" Miley giggled and nodded. But as soon as Demi looked away she sighed. She hoped they would have that much fun; but she hoped even more that he'd remember…

"Okay, so far, no sighting of the possible enemy yet. That could be good or bad; you decide." Miley sighed and took a sip of her coke. He had to come - he said he would. He couldn't have forgotten that too, right?

"Great, way to boost my esteem Dems. Practically all I said before we came here has just been blown away by your observance. How about you don't tell me that you _don't_ see him but you tell me if you do?" Miley was being extremely sarcastic but that was just because she was so pissed off already. They had been there for about an hour now and yet, there really was no sighting of Nick yet.

She was getting frustrated. He did promise to meet her here - anniversary or not, that was a promise he should be able to keep since he's always been to the parties before. Why was this year different? Was it because they already were together? That had to be the worst excuse to not come ever, right? But he still hadn't shown up.

"Okay, sorry… well, do you want to go to the beach? I'm sure that'll get your mind off him right now?" Miley sighed, knowing that the beach won't be the best way to get her mind off her boyfriend. But she shrugged and nodded.

"Okay." They walked to the beach, with linked arms once again. This year was one of the years were the rest of her friends weren't in town but partying at college or somewhere else - just not in town. So Miley and Demi spent their time on the beach.

It had already been two hours when Demi suddenly squealed. It wasn't a usual squeal - it was a full-on Demi squeal. Loud and right in Miley's ear. She practically flew backwards and held her head, groaning a little.

"What? Why are you squealing?" Demi's mouth dropped slightly and shook her head slowly.

"Uhm… just to test my vocal chords. Ah!" Miley jumped again and shook her head, confused.

"Why would you do that now? Why would you feel the _need _to do that now? And why did you have to test them right in my ear?" Demi giggled innocently and shrugged. Miley had sat back onto the rock she had fallen off of and sighed, rubbing her head once again.

"Great, I think I'm getting a headache… gee, Demi, my day couldn't have been worse and now this too…" Demi sighed but then a small smile crept onto her face.

"Well… maybe you're day is about to get way better?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"How is it supposed to get better? My boyfriend barely greeted me in the morning, let alone did not reply to my almost whispered 'I love you', he only left a note saying he would meet me here but has not shown his face yet - mind the fact that said note did not include a written 'I love you' either; I haven't seen him all day and to top it all off it's our anniversary and I thought he would maybe be so kind to remember it but I guess I was wrong. So tell me, how is anyone supposed to make me feel better; to make this day better?" Demi looked at Miley with big eyes, having not expected such an outburst.

But instead of Demi answering, someone else did. Okay so, Miley had not been expecting to hear that voice - at least not coming from behind her back - which she supposed would be in the water nor had she been expecting to hear that voice before she'd get home. But obviously, she heard the voice right now - sounding exactly the same way - apologizing - like she expected it to.

"With the biggest apology ever?" Miley closed her eyes and shook her head, keeping the small smile off her face. No matter how big he had messed up, she was always glad to hear his voice. He did come after all. Demi giggled and quickly departed, wanting to run and find Chad anyway. She had forgotten about him before.

Miley turned around and looked at Nick, with a raised eyebrow, interested as to what he had prepared to make up to her. He was standing there with a single rose, so beautiful it almost hurt to look at it. Nick always knew she appreciated those little things; beautiful, little things in life - just like those rose. Miley smiled a little and walked closer to him.

"I'm so sorry that you… that I acted like I did today. But this all had a reason behind it. And, believe it or not, the reason it smaller than my hand. It's in my pocket and this could not be any less romantic." Miley giggled and finally reached him. He sighed and shrugged, handing her the rose. Miley took it and smelled it, smiling at the mere smell of it.

"I love the rose… but it's bigger than your hand… and it hasn't been in your pocket - which brings me to my question: what is your surprise that's supposed to make up for your being absent the whole day?" Nick smiled and took Miley's hand gently. He shrugged a little and then buried the other in his pocket where Miley had assumed the present was in.

"Okay, I didn't plan to say anything special or anything which makes this just slightly awkward… Uhm, you might think we're too young and a whole lot of other people might think so too. But thinking back, my parents were both 17 and we're almost 20 - and, believe it or not, I do remember our anniversary so we have been 'unofficially together' for three years anyway. And I've started to like you after two months so…

Well, what I'm saying is… well, I love you. So there, not written, not whispered… do you want me to shout it? I can, if you want. I love Miley Ray Stewart and that until the day I die!" Miley giggled as a few people turned their heads towards them and smiled at the two before turning back to their business. She blushed delicately as Nick smirked and pulled whatever it was in his pocket out.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is that I think we're not too young and it doesn't have to happen now but in a few years… so, to finish my not-so-great speech…" Nick opened his hand and showed Miley a nice little box. It didn't look that fancy, but Miley gasped as she saw it. She glanced at her left pinky finger.

Nick saw her glance at her finger and nodded, softly, smiling at her as he saw how happy she looked without even opening the box. He slowly opened it for her and watched her face glow from happiness. Miley shook her head slowly and placed a hand over her mouth. She didn't gasp nor did her hand really fly to her mouth like it would've happened in all the romantic movies but more like in slow motion.

"It's… so beautiful…" Nick smiled and grabbed the content of the box in between his fingers. Miley slowly raised her hand and let Nick put the beautiful ring onto her finger. It had a little diamond on it - not too big but certainly not small either - and what Miley didn't know yet, there was something graved in it as well.

"Not as beautiful as the owner but, you know, as close as it can get." Miley giggled and raised an eyebrow.

"You seem cocky, my boyfriend." Nick looked at her confused until he shook his head.

"I was talking about you… if you accept, of course."

"Well… what is the request? You didn't exactly word your question, sir." Nick chuckled and rubbed his neck nervously. It was a habit of his that Miley knew all too well.

"Well, my question would be… will you agree to one day be my wife? Not too soon, but… one day?" Miley giggled and showed him her pinky.

"I believe I already said yes?" Nick chuckled and shrugged.

"But this ring would be… an engagement ring…" Miley smiled and looked at him, as if the answer was obvious.

"Uhm… do I even have to answer?" Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I really think you should - that would make it much more romantic." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because this proposal was just so romantic, right?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Should I take it back?" Miley shook her head quickly.

"No! I just thought… you'd drop on your knee or something. I mean, you are incredibly romantic and you just handing me over the box without making a big deal out of it seems… not as romantic as the speech you gave me when you apologized to me for not even really cheating on me more like hurting me - which was about nine months after you did hurt me; around the time you found out I fell for you but that doesn't matter right now. I'm just saying that I'm surprised this speech wasn't as big and heartfelt as the one you gave me a year ago."

Nick nodded slowly, taking in that Miley could talk like that without really breathing. He still wasn't used to her babbling so much - and actually making sense.

"Uh… okay, I'm not sure what you really just wanted to say… but if you want I can drop on down on my knees and beg of you to say yes in the most romantic way I can think of right now." Miley laughed and shook her head.

"I'm fine with you just asking me. You know I'm not that into the big things. You asking me like that was enough. I was just saying that I thought you'd be more romantic. I don't want you to be more romantic. I just assumed… I'm gonna shut up now." Now it was Nick's turn to laugh.

"Can you say one more word and not leave me hanging here?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"I thought the answer was obvious…" Nick shook his head. She was something else alright. Any other woman would be crying out of happiness right now yet Miley was standing there, arguing with him about things like that. Well, they weren't really arguing; more like a playful banter.

"No, I want to hear you say it. Shout it like me and make everyone look at us… and maybe congratulate us?" Miley grinned and nodded.

"Good then, you shout your question and I'll shout the answer." Nick raised an eyebrow.

"How will I know you'll say yes?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"I already said yes to you once - why would I?"

"To embarrass me?" Miley giggled and shook her head.

"Nope, won't do that. I love you too much to do that." Nick smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

"Okay then… Will you, Miley Ray Stewart, love of my life, marry me and make me happy for the rest of my life?" People's heads turned, of course, and a few even gasped. Miley heard a squeal and knew that it was Demi that had squealed. She giggled happily and nodded.

"Of course I will, Nicholas Jerry! I couldn't be happier! Oh my god, I love you so much!" Demi had squealed again but Miley had thrown her arms around Nick's neck and had kissed him before she could hear anything. And then she was lost in her own world - in Nick's arms. She knew she belonged there and nothing and no one would ever get her away from there. And now they made it official. And neither could be any happier.

Forgotten was the day spent apart and mostly pissed at Nick. It was as if Miley couldn't even remember that time - the time she thought she hated Nick again. She now was back to loving him more than her own life. And she'd do that for the rest of her life as well. That was something both were sure of. That they'd love each other for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**So, I only updated this because of a review I got yesterday - which was in the middle of the night, by the way - saying that they are waiting for the update since AUGUST which clearly has been way too long ago. I don't know who reviewed so I can't make a clear shout-out but whoever the anonymous reviewer was - I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting this long and I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for it. I know there wasn't a lot of Niley but... there was a little commitment, wasn't there? And there were a few funny... scenes too, right? **

**Anyway, I really hope you liked it and enjoyed it and, I'd be more than happy if you all reviewed... to let me know how many people still read this story... okay, thanks for reading :D**


End file.
